Le son de ta voix
by Skippy1701
Summary: Tout commence par un simple coup de fil... Mais pour Clarke et Lexa c'est le début de leur renaissance... Clexa


**Le son de ta voix...**

 **POV Clarke :**

Comme tous les jours depuis trois ans je bois mon café sur ma terrasse, j'ai une vue plongeante sur l'océan et profite des premiers rayons du soleil. Le printemps est ma saison préférée, il ne fait pas encore trop chaud et le froid n'est plus aussi mordant. Après une douche rapide, je rejoins mon lieu de travail où tous mes collègues me saluent avec gentillesse. Il y a un an je suis passée en grade et je dirige maintenant le service de fraude à la carte bleue pour une grande banque internationale. C'est loin de mon rêve d'enfant mais c'est un travail tranquille et j'ai réussit à me faire des amis, même si mon père me manque beaucoup.

 _ **-Salut Blondie, j'ai un service à te demander.**_

 _ **-Tu t'es encore disputée avec Octavia ?**_

 _ **-Quoi non, c'est pour le boulot, je ne me dispute pas toujours avec ma femme, tu exagères.**_

 _ **-Raven...**_

 _ **-Bon, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche entre nous.**_

 _ **-Si tu le dis, alors qu'est ce que je peux pour toi ?**_

 _ **-J'ai un gros dossier en cours, et on vient de m'avertir qu'une de nos cliente a de gros débits répétés ces derniers temps. Cela dure depuis trois mois environs mais elle ne c'est rendu compte de rien, on a évidement bloqué sa carte, mais il faudrait voir avec elle. Comme ça on pourra la rembourser, je sais que tu as pas mal de boulot aussi mais tu me sauverais la vie en prenant son dossier.**_

 _ **-Donnes, je m'en occupe, mais tu m'en dois une.**_

 _ **-Promis et n'oublies pas que ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de O, ne sois pas en retard, je tiens à ma vie.**_

 _ **-Oui, oui, files grâce à toi j'ai pas mal de boulot qui m'attend.**_

Elle sourit et file, Raven est la première personne avec qui je me suis liée d'amitié en arrivant en France. J'arrivais tout droit de Polis, ne connaissais personne et étais complètement perdue en arrivant dans cette immense boite. Raven travaillait ici depuis un an, elle m'a prise sous son aile. Il y a un an on a eu une promotion en même temps, je dirige le service des fraudes et elle dirige le service informatique. Ce métier n'est pas le plus passionnant du monde, mais il nous permet d'avoir un bon salaire, nos week-ends, une bonne mutuelle et des congés payés appréciable. J'ouvre le dossier, Alexandria, Jane Wood, 32 ans. Directrice du journal Polis investigation, mais aussi de plusieurs autres boites toutes aussi réputées, elle est carrément multi milliardaire, je comprends qu'elle n'est pas fait attention à ses débits. Il doit être environ 19h chez elle, je vais l'appeler maintenant.

 _ **-Allo ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour Miss Wood je suis Clarke, je fais partie de la banque Heda corporation, je vous appelle au sujet de votre carte bleu. Avez-vous un moment à m'accorder, ou préférez-vous que je vous rappelle à un autre moment.**_

 _ **-Je suis attendue pour un gala mais j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, nous pouvons commencer.**_

 _ **-Bien alors, je vois que ces incidents ont commencé il y a trois mois et que...**_

 _ **-Quel âge avez-vous ?**_

 _ **-Pardon ?**_

 _ **-Excusez-moi, c'est juste que votre voix est apaisante, on dirait que vous avez beaucoup d'expérience et ça me rassure un peu, je ne comprends pas comment tout ça a pu arriver pour tout vous dire.**_

 _ **-Désolé Miss Wood je n'ai que 30 ans, mais si ça peut vous rassurer je suis la chef de service ici et je suis toute à fait qualifiée pour vous aider.**_

 _ **-Je ne disais pas ça pour ça, je suis certaine que vous êtes la personne qu'il me faut. Donc oui pour répondre à votre première question, ma comptable a vérifié, il n'y avait rien avant ces trois derniers mois.**_

 _ **-Bien, alors j'accède à votre dossier et j'aimerai savoir vos frais courants, pour qu'on les annule de la liste pour commencer.**_

 _ **-Alors là il va falloir que je fasse une liste, déjà tout ce qui est lié au Restaurant Trikru, j'y mange environ trois ou quatre fois par semaine pour affaire. Ensuite je demanderai à ma comptable de vous envoyer mes frais fixes, ça sera plus simple.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je vais vous laisser vous préparer, je vous rappelle quand j'aurai étudié la liste envoyée. Une heure vous conviendrait ?**_

 _ **-Ha oui vers midi, généralement c'est là où je suis le plus tranquille.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Miss Wood.**_

 _ **-Merci Clarke, à vous aussi. Une dernière chose, quelle est votre couleur préférée ?**_

 _ **-Heuu je dirai le bleu.**_

 _ **-Très bon choix, bonne fin de soirée.**_

Elle raccroche et je regarde mon téléphone assez interloquée, elle est ...assez étrange ? Je continue à travailler, une heure plus tard je reçois la liste du comptable de Miss Wood et plonge dedans. Vers 13h je prends une pause repas et vu que je sais que Raven déjeune avec sa femme le vendredi je me rends seule à la cafeteria.

 _ **-Et boss, tu veux te joindre à nous ?**_

 _ **-Salut Monty, avec plaisir, salut tout le monde, Jasper n'est pas là ?**_

 _ **-Il à la grippe, il n'y a que lui pour passer tout l'hiver en un seul moreau et tomber malade alors qu'il fait 20 degrés dehors.**_

Je souris à mon équipe, il y a Nathan, Jackson, Monty et Harper... du coup il manque Jasper et Raven et vous avez toute la petite bande d'amis que je me suis faite ici. Après une petite pause je rejoins mon bureau, je reçois un mail vers 16h, c'est Lexa qui m'envoie ces autres frais fixes. Mais il doit être plus de 2H du matin chez elle, elle ne s'arrête jamais ? Finalement je quitte le bureau vers 18h satisfaite de mes avancées sur le dossier, ça attendra lundi pour la suite. Arrivée chez moi, je sors mon chien un moment sur la plage et me détends dans un bon bain. Je me cale devant la télé et prise par la curiosité je tape le nom d'Alexandria Wood dans la barre de recherche. J'écarquille les yeux face au nombre de réponses et clique sur l'image, merde elle est magnifique. Je regarde un peu son parcoure, Harvard rien que ça, major de promo. Son premier million gagné à 22 ans à peine. L'empire qu'elle s'est construit, ses nombreuses conquêtes, vraiment nombreuses apparemment. Que des Femmes, Raven va s'en mordre les doigts de m'avoir filé le dossier, elle ne pourra pas baver devant Miss Wood, enfin je dis ça elle n'a pas à se plaindre, Octavia est magnifique aussi. Finalement je m'endors sur le canapé en pensant que bien qu'elle soit magnifique elle a aussi l'air triste...

 _ **-Joyeux Anniversaire !**_

 _ **-Merci Clarke, à l'heure, je suis trop impressionnée.**_

 _ **-Très drôle O, alors ça fait quoi d'être arrivée au trente ans aussi ?**_

 _ **-Rien de plus qu'hier, mais je rattrape un peu Raven et ces 33 ans.**_

 _ **-Et vilaine, tu viens de me traiter de veille de façon détournée, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Mais non chérie, les autres sont dans le jardin, suis moi.**_

Je suis ravie de voir que je connais tout le monde et parle avec John et Bellamy de chiens, vu que c'est une passion que nous avons en commun. Notre bande habituelle me saute au cou en rigolant, la soirée se passe très bien, entre rire et boisson. Vers 3h je décide de rentrer chez moi, et trouve un nouveau mail de Lexa. Cette femme ne dort jamais ce n'est pas possible, n'ayant pas sommeil je décide de travailler tout en lui répondant. Elle me répond aussitôt je suis idiote, il est 13 heure chez elle, c'est pour ça. Elle demande à ce que je la rappelle, et malgré l'heure tardive pour moi je m'exécute.

 _ **-Bonjour, j'espère que je ne gâche pas votre week-end ?**_

 _ **-Du tout, vous travaillez ?**_

 _ **-Oui, sauf le dimanche, ma famille a menacé plusieurs fois de me séquestrer chez moi si je ne prenais pas au moins un jour de repos dans la semaine.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Ils vous aiment c'est normal, donc j'ai étudié votre dossier, vous avez vos comptes sous les yeux ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je vous écoute.**_

 _ **-Alors 2400 dollars chez le fleuriste : Jardin de Polis le 3 février dernier ?**_

 _ **-C'est moi, longue histoire.**_

 _ **-Très bien, alors 3876 dollars pour le magasin d'électronique : Pile and Go.**_

 _ **-Non, je serai curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils ont acheté pour cette somme ?**_

 _ **-Un écran plat, mais bon ils ont mauvais goût le dernier sortit est de bien meilleur qualité et le design est sans pareil.**_

 _ **-Connaisseuse ?**_

 _ **-Un peu, mon père adore les dernières technologies et ma meilleure amie est une Geek, elle me montre toutes les dernières inventions et ce même si ça ne m'intéresse pas toujours.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Vous êtes rafraichissante Clarke, j'oublie parfois le monde extérieur ici.**_

 _ **-Et bien, libre à vous de vous reconnecter à lui, il n'est pas si mal quand on sait s'entourer des bonnes personnes.**_

 _ **-Sans doute mais nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai, alors 3218 Dollars pour le garage : Carbu 14.**_

 _ **-Jamais entendu parler, c'est quoi ce nom bizarre ?**_

 _ **-J'avoue qu'ils ne se sont pas foulés, on continu ?**_

 _ **-Je suis désolé mais j'ai une réunion dans dix minutes, est ce qu'on peut poursuivre tout ça Lundi ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, même heure ?**_

 _ **-Oui, merci et bonne fin de journée.**_

 _ **-Egalement Miss Wood.**_

Je me couche et passe mon dimanche à jouer avec mon chien à la plage et flemmarder devant la télé. A minuit je me saisis à nouveau de mon ordinateur et ouvre le dossier de Lexa Wood. On dirait que je n'ai attendu que ça toute la journée, c'est pathétique. Je compose le numéro et attends, je me demande pourquoi je l'appelle Lexa dans ma tête ?

 _ **-Bonjour Miss Wood**_

 _ **-Bonjour Clarke, vous avez passé un bon week-end ?**_

 _ **-Très bien et vous-même ?**_

 _ **-Assez studieux, donc je vous écoute pour la suite des réjouissances ?**_

 _ **-Alors, 769 Dollars pour, vous allez rire mais c'est pour un Macdo.**_

 _ **-(Rire) En effet, mais c'est moi, j'ai invité l'équipe de ma fille à manger après leur dernière victoire.**_

 _ **-Ha les petits veinards, alors je valide cette somme. Là nous avons 4786 Dollars pour une grande surface : Giant Polis**_

 _ **-Non, hé bien ils se sont fait plaisir.**_

 _ **-C'est certain, vous avez pu réfléchir à comment vous avez pu vous faire pirater votre carte ?**_

 _ **-Une enquête a été ouverte, vous n'avez rien dis au fait que j'ai une fille ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi je dirai quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Vous avez dû faire des recherches sur moi, bien que je sois assez connue, peu de personnes savent que j'ai une fille ?**_

 _ **-Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi.**_

 _ **-Merci Clarke, et vous des enfants ?**_

 _ **-Pas encore, mais qui c'est ce que l'avenir nous réserve.**_

Au final plus les semaines passaient et plus le travail passait au second plan, on parlait durant toute sa pause déjeuner d'une heure à chaque fois, ce qui fait que le matin était un peu dur pour moi. Le dimanche soir je compose à nouveau son numéro et c'est une voix inconnue qui me répond, ce que je trouve étrange ?

 _ **-Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Miss Wood, c'est de la part de la banque Heda Corporation.**_

 _ **-Miss Wood est en voyage d'affaire et ne rentrera que Dimanche prochain, je peux lui laisser un message ?**_

 _ **-Dite lui de contacter l'agence, pour poursuivre notre rdv de la dernière fois.**_

 _ **-Je lui passerai le message.**_

 _ **-Merci, bonne fin de journée.**_

 _ **-Egalement.**_

Je pars me coucher, un brin énervée, elle aurait pu m'avertir quand même. Une fois dans mon lit je me calme, elle à autre chose à faire que de penser à toi ma veille, reprends toi. La semaine se passe tranquillement, j'ai épluché les comptes de Lexa au millimètre et sélectionné tout ce qui me semblait suspect, ils n'y sont pas allé doucement quand même. Le samedi je me promène sur la plage comme souvent quand je vois une petite fille seule assise sur les rochers. Je fronce les sourcils, si elle a six ans c'est le bout du monde, il n'y a personne autour, pas de parents, les rochers peuvent être dangereux et je m'approche doucement.

 _ **-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?**_

 _ **-Je me suis enfuie de mon pensionnat, ils sont tous méchants et je voulais voir maman.**_

 _ **-Ton pensionnat, mais attends, tu parles de Sainte Agnès, il est à plus de vingt km, comment tu es venue ?**_

 _ **-J'ai pris le bus, je suis grande maintenant, je peux le faire toute seule, maman m'a appris.**_

 _ **-Ok, comment tu t'appelles ma puce ?**_

 _ **-Madi et toi ?**_

 _ **-Clarke, et lui c'est Teddy, je sais ce n'est pas très originale comme nom.**_

 _ **-(Caresse le chien) Il est trop beau, maman dit qu'on ne peut pas en avoir car on n'est pas là souvent.**_

 _ **-Elle a raison, un chien il faut le sortir, lui faire pleins de câlins, lui donner à manger et tout.**_

 _ **-Mais je pourrai faire ça, seulement maman est jamais là et elle me manque. (Larmes)**_

 _ **-(S'accroupis) Ne pleures pas ma puce, elle est où ta maman, tu peux me donner son nom ?**_

 _ **-Elle est loin, elle s'appelle Alexandria Wood.**_

Mon cœur c'est arrêté à ce nom et je regarde la petite fille plus sérieusement, par l'enfer tu parles d'une coïncidence. La fille de Lexa, ma cliente, elle doit être paniquée, il faut que je l'appelle, mais ne n'ai que son numéro professionnel.

 _ **-Ma puce tu connais le numéro de ta maman ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais c'est écrit sur ça, mais je ne sais pas encore bien lire.**_

Elle me tend un papier, c'est la carte de Lexa, derrière il y un petit cœur avec écrit, ta maman qui t'aime. Cela m'arrache un sourire tendre et je tends la main à la petite qui s'en saisis aussitôt, tu parles d'une école sérieuse.

 _ **-J'habite juste là, ça te dis un chocolat chaud pendant que j'appelle ta maman ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu crois maman elle va être beaucoup fâchée ?**_

 _ **-Je suis sûr qu'elle va être juste soulagée de t'entendre, mais ce que tu as fait était très dangereux.**_

 _ **-Mais ils sont méchants, je veux plus y retourner, je veux rester avec maman.**_

 _ **-Du calme ma puce, je vais l'appeler et on va arranger ça. On est arrivée, assis toi sur le canapé, je te prépare ton chocolat chaud et j'appelle ta maman.**_

Elle obéit et Teddy saute sur le canapé pour se coller à elle, ce qui ravie la petite qui le caresse, le petit malin il en profite. J'emmène son chocolat à la petite et me saisis de mon téléphone.

 _ **-Wood, non attendez je n'ai pas le temps, ma fille a disparu, je vous rappelle.**_

Elle raccroche complètement paniquée et malgré la situation j'éclate de rire, un rire nerveux certes mais il est bien là. Je recompose le numéro et lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle ne recommence à paniquer.

 _ **-Votre fille est avec moi Miss Wood, elle boit un chocolat chaud dans mon salon.**_

 _ **-Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Oui, vous m'avez reconnue rien qu'à ma voix ? Enfin peu importe, le plus important c'est que votre fille soit en sécurité. Elle s'est apparemment enfuie de son passionnât car ils étaient méchants avec elle et que vous lui manquiez.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Je suis la pire des mères de l'univers, attendez mais si elle est chez vous ça veut dire que vous habitez en France ?**_

 _ **-Heuu oui, pas loin de son école, le village d'à côté pour être plus précise.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je peux lui parler, svp ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr je vous la passe.**_

Je passe le téléphone à la petite qui le prend légèrement effrayée, puis je vois son visage s'illuminer au fur et à mesure du temps qu'elle passe au téléphone avec sa mère et pars préparer à manger.

 _ **-Clarke, maman veut te parler, elle va venir me chercher.**_

 _ **-D'accord ma puce, tu veux voir un dessin animé ?**_

 _ **-Oui, la Reine des Neiges tu as ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, regardes juste là. Tu sais le mettre ?**_

 _ **-Oui, merci.**_

Je la laisse faire et pose devant elle des sandwichs qu'elle dévore avec appétit, je colle le téléphone à mon oreille et j'entends Lexa ordonner son départ dans les plus brefs délais.

 _ **-Miss Wood ?**_

 _ **-Clarke, est ce que ça vous dérange de garder ma fille jusqu'à mon arrivée ? Mon jet privé sera là d'ici deux heures, j'étais en Allemagne.**_

 _ **-Du tout, je vous attends.**_

 _ **-Parfait, je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier.**_

 _ **-C'est normal voyons, je vous envoi mon adresse par message.**_

 _ **-Merci infiniment, à plus tard.**_

Elle raccroche et je me mets à paniquée deux secondes, Lexa va venir ici ? Voyant que la petite est captivée par son dessin j'appelle Raven, j'ai besoin de conseils.

 _ **-Hola Blondie, je te manque déjà ?**_

 _ **-Tu ne vas jamais croire ce qui m'arrive...**_

Je parle à toute vitesse et lui raconte toute l'histoire, à la fin elle éclate de rire et appelle Octavia, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle la dedans mais bon.

 _ **-Ce n'est pas drôle Rav, je panique un peu là.**_

 _ **-Bein si c'est drôle, tu me parles de cette femme depuis trois semaines non-stop et tu sauves sa fille sur la plage. Alors qu'elle est sensée vivre à des milliers de kms de nous, la chance pour qu'un truc comme ça arrive doit être de une sur dix milliard au moins.**_

 _ **-Ce que veux dire Raven c'est que c'est ta chance pour la connaître, fonces et ne réfléchis pas trop. On veut un rapport détaillé Lundi.**_

 _ **-Comment ça fonce, vous oubliez un léger détail les filles.**_

 _ **-Lequel ?**_

 _ **\- Lexa est parfaite et moi vous savez que ...**_

 _ **-Clarke, tu ne vas pas rester seule jusqu'à la fin de ta vie à cause de ça, ce n'est qu'une cicatrice, beaucoup de personnes en ont et tu restes magnifique.**_

 _ **-Octavia a raison Blondie, ce n'est pas non plus si tu avais un troisième œil sur le front.**_

Je rigole, non pas de troisième œil, mais une cicatrice qui a failli me couter la vie. Je souffle, je finis ma conversation avec les filles et décide de préparer le repas, elle sera là pour 21h, elle aura surement faim. La petite c'est endormie sur le canapé, j'éteins la télé et la couvre d'un plaid. Vers 20H30 la petite se réveille et la voyant frigorifiée et sale je lui fais prendre une douche, et tape chez ma voisine pour lui voler quelque vêtements. Elle me donne un pyjama Stars Wars sans problème en s'excusant qu'elle n'a que des garçons à la maison. Je souris et rentre chez moi pour l'habiller, la petite semble ravie et se colle à moi sur le canapé.

 _ **-Tu la connais ma maman ?**_

 _ **-Oui, on travaille ensemble si on peut dire, la chance hein ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, elle n'était pas trop fâchée, mais je vais avoir droit à une sacrée punition en rentrant à la maison.**_

 _ **-C'est normal, il ne faut jamais refaire ça, promis.**_

 _ **-Promis, ça sent bon, tu as fait à manger ?**_

 _ **-Oui, de la quiche lorraine, tu aimes ?**_

 _ **-Oui, maman aussi.**_

 _ **-Tant mieux.**_

 _ **-Tu n'as pas de chéri ?**_

 _ **-Bein si j'ai Teddy.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Rho mais non un amoureux ou une amoureuse ?**_

 _ **-Teddy.**_

Elle éclate de rire et on sonne à la porte, mon cœur s'emballe et je vais ouvrir la petite accrochée à ma main. Quand j'ouvre je fais face à une armoire à glace et je recule de trois pas. Madi par contre lui saute au cou et je souris.

 _ **-Madi, Lisa Wood tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes une fois à la maison.**_

 _ **-Pardon tonton, maman n'est pas...MAMAN !**_

Je regarde la petite sauter au cou de Lexa qui semble revivre avec sa fille dans les bras, mon Dieu qu'elle est belle. Elle s'avance la petite accrochée à son cou et j'essaie de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

 _ **-Bonsoir Clarke.**_

Ho mon Dieu je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque, incapable de répondre je souris et me décale pour les laisser rentrer.

 _ **-Désolé j'étais avec mon frère quand tout ça est arrivé, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Je vous présente Lincoln, il gère le secteur Europe.**_

 _ **-(Serre la main) Enchanté Monsieur Wood, je vous en prie prenez place, je vous offre à boire ?**_

 _ **-Si vous avez une bière, ça serait parfait.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr et vous Miss Wood ?**_

 _ **-Un soda, je vous remercie infiniment, demain son école va m'entendre vous pouvez en être sûre.**_

 _ **-Je me doute, tu veux quoi ma puce ?**_

 _ **-Je peux avoir un soda aussi stp ? Je peux Maman ?**_

 _ **-Exceptionnellement, vous avez une très jolie maison.**_

 _ **-Merci, en fait c'était notre maison de vacances familiales, quand je suis venue m'installer en France, mon père me l'a offerte. Arkadia n'est pas loin, donc j'en ai profité. Voilà, j'ai fait à manger, vous devez avoir faim et ça vous épargnera de courir dans un restaurant.**_

 _ **-C'est très gentil à vous, mais...**_

 _ **-Elle a fait de la Quiche Lorraine ça sent trop bon, pas vrai tonton ?**_

 _ **-En effet, merci pour l'invitation, on l'accepte avec plaisir, pas vrai Alex ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire timide) Oui, merci.**_

Mon cœur fait des yoyos à chacun de ses sourires et je me fiche une claque mentale, reprends toi Clarke. Je les laisse dans la cuisine et vais mettre la table, seulement elle me suit et je respire un grand coup avant de croiser son regard. Teddy saute sur Lexa qui l'accueil en souriant franchement et si mon cœur pouvais sortir de ma poitrine, il le ferait face à cette image.

 _ **-C'est un border Colley ?**_

 _ **-Connaisseuse ?**_

 _ **-Pas vraiment, mais j'adore ces chiens, c'est fou tout ça non ?**_

 _ **-Un peu, mais vous savez j'ai appris à prendre les choses comme elles viennent dans ma vie.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne philosophie, comment je pourrai vous remercier pour Madi ?**_

 _ **-Je vous assure que ce n'est pas utile, tout le monde aurait fait pareil à ma place et Madi est adorable, elle ne m'a pas du tout dérangé.**_

 _ **-J'insiste, j'aimerai faire quelque chose pour vous remercier.**_

Un baiser, Clarke tu débloques ma fille, et je pose les verres en souriant et quand je me retourne elle est plus près, vraiment plus près de moi et je déglutis avant de reculer un peu.

 _ **-Vous avez vraiment des yeux magnifiques, on vous l'a déjà dit ?**_

Je suis à peu près sûre d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate et accueille l'arrivée de Madi et Lincoln comme une bénédiction. Le repas se passe sous le récit de Madi, je vois Lexa serrer les poings de colère, à mon avis ce pensionnat va fermer prochainement.

 _ **-Maman, tu ne trouves pas que Clarke elle ressemble à une Princesse, comme Elsa ?**_

 _ **-Si, aussi magnifique qu'elle.**_

Lincoln se retient d'éclater de rire, et je me rappelle que Lexa est une coureuses de jupon, qu'elle habite de l'autre côté de l'océan et qu'on vient de deux mondes bien différents.

 _ **-Merci Miss Wood, vous repartez ce soir.**_

 _ **-Demain, après mon entrevu avec la directrice de l'école.**_

 _ **-Je la plaindrai presque, vous avez eu le temps de réserver un hôtel ?**_

 _ **-On va dormir dans l'avion, il est emménagé pour, même si ce n'est pas l'idéal. Tous les hôtels décents sont complets à cause de plusieurs conventions.**_

 _ **-Vous pouvez dormir ici, j'ai une chambre d'amis. Plus le canapé lit, il y a largement la place, ça sera mieux que l'avion.**_

 _ **-C'est vraiment gentil à vous Miss Griffin.**_

 _ **-C'est normal Monsieur Wood, je vais préparer les chambres, je prendrai le canapé.**_

 _ **\- Appelez-moi Lincoln svp. Je prendrai le canapé, ma sœur peut dormir avec Madi.**_

 _ **-Très bien, il y a du café prêt ou du thé si vous le désirez, je vais préparer la chambre.**_

Comme tout à l'heure Lexa me suit, elle m'aide à faire le lit en silence. Elle regarde les murs, se sont des dessins que j'ai fait, mais ça elle ignore apparemment.

 _ **-Qui est l'auteur de ces tableaux ?**_

 _ **-Une artiste du coin, elle est souvent sur la plage l'été.**_

 _ **-Elle a beaucoup de talent, donnez-lui ma carte la prochaine fois que vous la verrez, je lui commanderai quelques toiles.**_

 _ **\- Quel genre de toiles vous aimeriez ?**_

 _ **-Ce coucher de soleil est magnifique, mais vraiment tout ce que je vois me plait, donc ce qui lui passera par la tête ira très bien. Je ne suis pas très art d'habitude, mais cette artiste à quelque chose d'unique, c'est rafraichissant, un peu comme vous en faites.**_

 _ **-Je lui transmettrais le message, vous devez être fatiguée, n'hésitez pas à utiliser la salle de bain. C'est la porte de gauche, des serviettes propres se trouvent au-dessus du placard.**_

 _ **-Merci, en effet une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien.**_

Une heure plus tard je suis dans mon lit les yeux grands ouverts, j'entends l'eau couler. M'imaginer Lexa sous la douche, n'est pas très malin, mais impossible de faire autrement. Au bout d'une autre heure à tourner dans mon lit j'abandonne et sors prendre l'air sur la plage, Teddy sur les talons.

 _ **-Vous vous enfuyez ?**_

 _ **-De ma propre maison ?**_

 _ **-Ou alors vous êtes un vampire, il faut au moins ça pour travailler à des heures pareilles. Je suis désolée de vous avoir tenu réveillé comme ça et désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir de mon départ, il s'est fait à la dernière minute.**_

 _ **-Désolé, je ne suis pas un Vampire, vous ne saviez pas que la plateforme de la Banque était en France, ce n'est rien et cela ne m'a pas dérangé.**_

 _ **-Vous avez un accent parfait, je suis bien incapable de parler aussi bien le français que vous l'anglais.**_

 _ **-Je suis née à Polis c'est pour ça, je suis arrivée en France il y a trois ans.**_

 _ **-Je vois, je suis quand même jalouse.**_

 _ **-(En français) Vous êtes bien assez parfaite comme ça.**_

 _ **-J'ai compris parfait ? C'est ça, Madi n'est jamais là quand il faut. (Boude)**_

 _ **-(Rire) Votre fille est adorable, elle semble triste d'être éloignée de vous comme ça.**_

 _ **-(S'assoit dans le sable) Je sais, je travaille trop et je voulais lui épargner les heures décousues et mon rythme de fou. Je pensais que le pensionnat était une bonne solution, elle se serait fait des amis et je l'aurai vu aussi souvent que possible.**_

 _ **-Je pense que ce qu'elle a le plus besoin c'est de vous.**_

 _ **-Cessez de me vouvoyer, je me sens veille.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Vous êtes ma cliente.**_

 _ **-Pas ce soir.**_

Je m'assois près d'elle et on regarde les étoiles en silence, c'est un silence agréable et je profite de l'instant. On finit par rentrer et je m'endors sitôt la tête posée sur mon oreiller. Le lendemain je me réveille tôt et je file à la boulangerie, voyant un petit marché, j'achète une robe à Madi et rentre chez moi. Je fais couler le café quand Madi descend, encore bien endormie.

 _ **-Bonjour ma puce.**_

 _ **-Bonjour, maman a dit qu'il fallait se lever.**_

 _ **-Et oui, tu vas bientôt rentrer chez toi.**_

 _ **-Tu viendras nous voir ?**_

 _ **-Je ne pense pas ma puce, tu veux quoi pour déjeuner.**_

Lincoln nous rejoint dix minutes plus tard Lexa rentre dans la cuisine, déjà habillée et prête. On déjeune en rigolant des anecdotes de Lincoln sur Lexa plus jeune et une heure plus tard je les regarde partir le cœur un peu serré.

 _ **-(Me serre dans ses bras) Au revoir Princesse et merci encore.**_

 _ **-Je vous en prie, prends soin de toi et de Madi.**_

Le lundi à peine j'arrive au travail que Raven me saute dessus, je lui raconte donc toute l'histoire et elle me traite de débile mentale et trouillarde. Je la vire de mon bureau en râlant et me remets au travail. Quelques jours plus tard la comptable de Lexa et moi on finit de régler le problème, apparemment elle lui a laissé carte blanche. Cela m'a fait de la peine, puis je me suis dit que c'était mieux comme ça. Les semaines ont défilés, puis les mois et j'ai finis par oublier du moins je l'espérai vraiment, mais le destin est joueur.

(Téléphone)

 _ **-Allo ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour Clarke, c'est Madi, je suis trop contente de te parler.**_

 _ **-Bonjour ma puce, comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **-Bien, je vais avoir sept ans Dimanche et je voulais t'inviter à mon anniversaire. Maman m'a donné ton numéro et elle m'a dit que son jet pouvait venir te chercher.**_

 _ **-Ho et bien d'accord, mais dis à ta mère que le jet est inutile je prendrai l'avion.**_

 _ **-Elle dit que Tonton Linc passera te prendre et que c'est...comment t'a dit le mot maman ?**_

 _ **-Non négociable, Clarke stp.**_

Son passage au tutoiement me coupe un peu le sifflet et après avoir respiré un grand coup j'accepte. Je raccroche et file chez les filles dans mon échelle de panique je suis au moins à 12 sur 10 là.

 _ **-Salut Blondie, il fait super chaud.**_

 _ **-Oui, Madi m'a invité à son anniversaire, je vais à Polis.**_

 _ **-Répète un peu ?**_

 _ **-Tu m'as entendu, je n'ai pas mis les pieds à Polis depuis...**_

 _ **-Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi, après tout on est en vacance aussi.**_

 _ **-Vous feriez ça ?**_

 _ **-Rhooo mais c'est une super idée ça chérie, attend je vais appeler les autres on va se payer de bonnes vacances.**_

 _ **-Attend O, est ce que tu crois que je dois lui dire ?**_

 _ **-A mon avis elle le sait déjà, le nom Griffin est connu à Polis, elle a dû se renseigner sur toi.**_

 _ **-Géniale, elle doit avoir pitié.**_

 _ **-Je ne pense pas Blondie, elle envoie carrément son jet te chercher. Elle veut te revoir c'est certain, alors ne déconnes pas à nouveau et saisis cette chance cette fois ci.**_

 _ **-Je vais essayer, merci les filles.**_

Une semaine plus tard j'étais devant la porte de la villa de Lexa et Madi, bonjour la taille de la maison, pourtant j'ai l'habitude du luxe, je suis née dedans après tout. Je sonne les mains un peu tremblantes, courage Clarke, tu es là pour Madi.

 _ **-Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour, je suis ...**_

 _ **-CLARKE !**_

Madi me saute au cou et je la rattrape comme je peux en rigolant, elle n'a pas changé. Je la serre contre moi, contente de la voir et croise le regard de Lexa qui me sourit tendrement.

 _ **-Bonjour Clarke, rentre je t'en prie.**_

Arrivée dans le jardin je vois une énorme structure gonflable avec des magiciens, des jongleurs et des enfants partout.

 _ **-Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié dis donc.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Je sais, Madi râle que j'ai invité trop de monde, mais elle n'a rien dit pour les magiciens par contre.**_

Je rigole et tend mon paquet à Madi qui l'ouvre tout sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant une peluche d'une réplique presque parfaite de Teddy.

 _ **-Pour t'entrainer, comme ça quand tu en auras un vrai, tu sauras comment faire.**_

 _ **-Trop bien, tu as vu maman ?**_

 _ **-J'ai vu chérie, je crois que le Magicien va commencer son spectacle, tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis.**_

La petite me serre dans ses bras et file s'asseoir avec les autres enfants, je rigole et Lexa m'invite à la suivre d'un regard.

 _ **-Je te fais visiter ?**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir, tu as une maison magnifique.**_

 _ **-Oui j'essaie d'en profiter plus depuis que Madi est revenue à la maison.**_

 _ **-Plus de pensionnat alors ?**_

 _ **-Non, j'ai compris la leçon.**_

 _ **-C'est bien, elle semble vraiment heureuse.**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est mon petit rayon de soleil quotidien.**_

 _ **-Alors que deviens-tu ?**_

 _ **-J'ai reçu les dessins de ton artiste, j'en ai mis un dans mon bureau, Madi en a voulu un dans sa chambre et l'autre est dans mon salon. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talents, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?**_

 _ **-C'est une autre vie tout ça.**_

 _ **-Je suis contente que tu sois venue, tu comptes rester dans le coin quelques jours ?**_

 _ **-Je suis en vacances donc oui, mes amis en ont profité pour venir avec moi. Je vais leur faire visiter les environs et puis on en profitera pour fêter l'anniversaire de mariage de mes meilleures amies en même temps.**_

 _ **-Combien de temps de mariage ?**_

 _ **-Trois ans, mais elles sont ensembles depuis le double.**_

 _ **-Et toi, personne dans ta vie ?**_

 _ **-Non pas depuis...tu sais n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) J'avoue avoir cherché à mieux te connaître, durant nos conversation, tu ne parlais pas beaucoup de toi.**_

 _ **-Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à dire.**_

 _ **-Permet moi d'en douter, je suis désolée pour...**_

 _ **-C'est du passé, on va retrouver Madi ?**_

Je tourne les talons et elle me retient par la main doucement, ce simple geste me fait friser l'arrêt cardiaque et je me retourne vers elle. Je me perds dans ces beaux yeux verts et elle se rapproche en posant sa main doucement sur ma joue. Je crois avoir arrêté de respirer quand elle se penche pour m'embrasser et je ferme les yeux.

 _ **-Je ne fais que penser à toi, ça fait quatre mois que tu hantes mes nuits, depuis le jour où j'ai entendu ta voix.**_

 _ **-Je...Lexa ...Écoutes c'est une mauvaise idée.**_

 _ **-Lexa ?**_

 _ **-Désolé, je vais rentrer c'est mieux.**_

Mon cœur semble imploser quand elle franchit les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent en me plaquant gentiment contre une porte. Le baiser s'intensifie et c'est la voix de Madi qui nous ramène à la réalité, plutôt brutale pour moi.

 _ **-Ne pars pas, tu as promis à Madi.**_

 _ **-Tu rends les choses difficiles Lexa, viens allons rejoindre tout le monde.**_

Une fois dans le jardin, Madi me traine jusqu'à sa cabane en bois où je l'écoute me raconter ses histoires de Chevaliers avec plaisir, plus tard je me prépare une assiette au buffet quand Lincoln arrive au bras d'une jolie rousse.

 _ **\- Clarke, laisses-moi te présenter ma femme Luna.**_

 _ **-Enchantée, alors les deux terreurs sont à vous ?**_

 _ **-Oui, ils ont 8 ans et ne s'arrêtent jamais.**_

 _ **-Ils sont mignons, Madi semble ravie de sa fête, ça fait plaisir à voir.**_

 _ **-Oui, elles ont parlé avec Alex et c'est mieux comme ça. Nos parents nous ont envoyé en pension aussi, si Lexa a adoré moi j'ai détesté chaque minute passées loin de chez moi. On dirait que Madi a pris plus de mon caractère sur ça, il y a une réception pour fêter les dix ans de Polis investigation. Alex n'osera jamais t'inviter, donc je le fais, ça serait vraiment bien que tu viennes.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est quand ?**_

 _ **-Vendredi soir, tu es déjà sur la liste des invités.**_

 _ **-J'essaierai de venir, mais je suis avec des amis et...**_

 _ **-Venez avec eux, c'est toujours plaisant de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes, pas vrai chéri ?**_

 _ **-Luna a raison, je peux compter sur toi ?**_

 _ **-Très bien, je vous remercie alors.**_

 _ **-C'est normal, votre tête me dit quelque chose, je n'ai pas saisis votre nom de famille ?**_

 _ **-Griffin, Clarke Griffin.**_

 _ **-(Silence)**_

 _ **-Ho, je vois.**_

 _ **-Tu vois quoi ?**_

 _ **-Plus tard chéri, allons voir les enfants.**_

Elle tire Lincoln plus loin et ayant perdu l'appétit je pose mon assiette, je n'aurai pas dû revenir ici, c'est trop tôt. Voyant qu'il est presque 18h, je me dirige vers Madi pour lui dire au revoir quand Lexa apparaît devant moi, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

 _ **-Tu restes manger ?**_

 _ **-Je suis attendue, une autre fois.**_

 _ **-Clarke, stp, restes manger...je...juste reste, je ne tenterai rien, on discutera c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Tu avais mon numéro si je te manquais tant que ça.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi tu avais mon numéro Clarke.**_

 _ **-Tu as dit à ton comptable de régler le problème avec moi, je pensais que je me faisais des idées.**_

 _ **-Et moi je tentais d'oublier ce que je ressentais pour toi, car je trouvais ça fou. Stp, restes manger, les invités vont bientôt partir, ça fera plaisir à Madi, elle me parle souvent de toi tu sais.**_

 _ **-Tu es entrain de te servir de ta fille pour m'amadouer, c'est ça ?**_

 _ **-Cela dépend, ça marche ?**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Très bien je reste !**_

 **POV Lexa :**

On revient au début de l'aventure...

 _ **-Alex, j'ai contacté la Banque, un de leurs conseillers va prendre contact avec toi pour arranger cette histoire. Tu veux que je demande à Gaia de s'en occuper ?**_

 _ **-Non c'est bon Anya je m'en charge.**_

 _ **-Tout va bien, tu sembles triste ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Madi me manque, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir envoyée si loin, elle n'a que six ans.**_

 _ **-Tu voulais faire un essai, ce n'est que pour un an pour l'instant. Tu devrais te trouver une femme tu sais, depuis Costia tu enchaines les aventures sans lendemain, je m'inquiète pour toi.**_

 _ **-Je vais bien, c'est dur d'oublier son premier et unique amour c'est tout, surtout avec Madi. Elle me demande encore après elle tu sais, je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'ai envoyée loin, je ne supportais plus de l'entendre pleurer.**_

 _ **-Elle ou toi ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Dis à Gaia que je m'occupe de la banque, je vais me préparer pour le gala, tu devrais en faire de même.**_

 _ **-Oui Nyko arrive avec ma robe, à plus tard alors.**_

 _ **-A plus tard, Anya merci tu sais pour...**_

 _ **-Je suis là pour toi cousine, toujours.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_

J'étais devant plusieurs robes, incertaine de mon choix quand le téléphone a sonné. Je me suis donc assise à mon bureau en regardant la vue et j'ai décroché.

 _ **-Allo ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour Miss Wood je suis Clarke, je fais partie de la banque Heda corporation, je vous appelle au sujet de votre carte bleu. Avez-vous un moment à m'accorder, ou préférez-vous que je vous rappelle à un autre moment.**_

 _ **-Je suis attendue pour un gala mais j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, nous pouvons commencer.**_

Sa voix est un peu rauque et réveille des sentiments que je pensais oubliés à jamais, autant elle est proche de la retraite, calme toi Lexa. Mais prise par ma curiosité j'ai demandé.

 _ **-Quel âge avez-vous ?**_

 _ **-Pardon ?**_

 _ **-Excusez-moi, c'est juste que votre voix est apaisante, on dirait que vous avez beaucoup d'expérience et ça me rassure un peu, je ne comprends pas comment tout ça a pu arriver.**_

 _ **-Désolé Miss Wood je n'ai que 30 ans, mais si ça peut vous rassurer je suis la chef de service ici et je suis toute à fait qualifiée pour vous aider.**_

J'ai été maladroite, je ne pense pas du tout qu'elle ne soit pas qualifiée, elle a vraiment une voix envoutante.

 _ **-Je ne disais pas ça pour ça, je suis certaine que vous êtes la personne qu'il me faut. Donc oui pour répondre à votre première question, mon comptable a vérifié, il n'y avait rien avant ces trois derniers mois.**_

On parle encore une dizaine de minutes ensemble et j'en profite pour envoyer un mail à Gaia pour qu'elle puisse fournir les informations à Clarke. Je me réjouis de lui reparler, c'était une conversation simple et rafraichissante et sa voix...oui sa voix me rappelle que mon cœur fonctionne toujours...je me dirige vers une robe bleu nuit et la passe en souriant. Après un repas ennuyeux à mourir je rentre chez moi, je grimace en voyant le silence pesant et je m'assois dans la chambre de ma fille en soupirant. Je l'appellerai demain, je finis par me coucher en repensant que la seule chose de bien dans cette journée interminable fut l'appel de Clarke, pourquoi mystère ? Le lendemain après une matinée chargée en réunion en tout genre, je prends ma pose déjeuné avec Anya en discutant.

 _ **-Alors c'est réglé ton histoire avec ta carte ?**_

 _ **-C'est sur le point, je suis tombée sur une femme qui sait de quoi elle parle, Gaia lui a envoyé mes frais et elle doit me recontacter.**_

 _ **-Et donc, je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris alors que tu t'es fait escroquer plusieurs milliers de dollars ?**_

 _ **-J'aime bien sa voix, bref Madi va rentrer pour les vacances, on pourrait aller faire un tour au nouvel aquarium ?**_

 _ **-Non mais attends, juste tu me balances ça comme ça ? Tu es sérieuse, elle a quoi sa voix au juste ?**_

 _ **-Tu vas trouver ça stupide.**_

 _ **-Mais non dis-moi.**_

 _ **-Elle est apaisante, je me sens en sécurité quand elle parle.**_

Je vois bien qu'elle lutte contre un fou rire et souffle, des fois elle me fatigue, j'étais sure qu'elle allait se moquer, en même temps il y a de quoi. Voyant un mail de Clarke je lui réponds immédiatement sous l'œil amusé de ma cousine que je chasse de mon bureau en râlant. Après un autre échange d'email, je lui demande de me rappeler et j'attends donc impatiemment son appel, qui arrive deux minutes plus tard.

 _ **-Bonjour, j'espère que je ne gâche pas votre week-end ?**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Miss Wood, du tout, vous travaillez ?**_

 _ **-Oui, sauf le dimanche, ma famille a menacé plusieurs fois de me séquestrer chez moi si je ne prenais pas au moins un jour de repos dans la semaine.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Ils vous aiment c'est normal, donc j'ai étudié votre dossier, vous avez vos comptes sous les yeux ?**_

Son rire résonne jusqu'à mon cœur et je souris bêtement, elle a l'air adorable. Je repense à Madi, ma famille et souris, je râle souvent après eux, mais heureusement qu'ils sont là. Après quelques vérifications je grimace en voyant l'heure, il me faut la quitter, et c'est à contre cœur que je mets fin à la conversation.

 _ **-Je suis désolée mais j'ai une réunion dans dix minutes, est ce qu'on peut poursuivre tout ça Lundi ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, même heure ?**_

 _ **-Oui, merci et bonne fin de journée.**_

 _ **-Egalement Miss Wood.**_

Miss Wood, ça sonne étrange dans sa bouche, peut être que je devrai lui dire de m'appeler par mon prénom. Après tout elle l'a bien fait elle, je sais très bien que c'est une technique d'opérateur pour installer rapidement une confiance avec leurs clients, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est sincère.

 _ **-Tu viens manger à la maison demain, je te connais tu vas déprimer sans Madi et tu vas finir par travailler. Et puis ton filleul te réclame, il veut tester son nouveau bateau télécommandé au Lac.**_

 _ **-C'est bon je viens, pas la peine de m'amadouer avec Raider.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Alors des nouvelles de Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Je ne te dirais plus rien si tu continus à m'embêter comme ça.**_

 _ **-Ok, ok je suis sage. A demain, appelles ta fille tu en crèves d'envie.**_

Une fois chez moi je m'installe devant un plateau repas et appelle le pensionnat, j'attends et on me passe enfin ma petite guerrière. Mon cœur s'allège d'un poids que j'ignorai porter à son simple bonjour.

 _ **-Bonjour ma guerrière, alors tu vas bien depuis mercredi ?**_

 _ **-Oui, quand est ce que je peux rentrer à la maison ?**_

 _ **-Bientôt ma puce, pourquoi ça ne va pas ? Je sais que c'est un peu dur au début d'être loin, tu t'es fait des amis je suis sûre ? Tu vas voir, bientôt tu ne penseras plus à moi tellement tu vas t'amuser.**_

 _ **-Bein non jamais, je t'aime trop pour t'oublier.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi je t'aime, alors racontes-moi les cours un peu.**_

Après une vingtaine de minutes je raccroche, elle doit aller manger. Elle avait l'air quand même pas mal triste, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre qu'elle soit plus grande pour l'envoyer si loin. Je regarde une photo de Costia et Madi sur la plage et soupire, je ne supportais plus de l'entendre pleurer. Cela fait plus d'un an pourtant, mais je suppose que cette blessure ne se refermera jamais complètement, que ce soit pour elle ou pour moi. Le dimanche je passe la journée avec ma famille, Luna et les garçons sont là aussi, ça me fait du bien. Seul manque Madi et Lincoln et une nouvelle fois, je culpabilise de l'avoir envoyée si loin. Le lundi je souris en voyant le numéro qui appelle et réponds avec entrain.

 _ **-Bonjour Miss Wood**_

 _ **-Bonjour Clarke, vous avez passez un bon week-end ?**_

 _ **-Très bien et vous-même ?**_

 _ **-Assez studieux, donc je vous écoute pour la suite des réjouissances ?**_

Pour être honnête je me fiche un peu de ses chiffres, je suis juste contente de lui parler.

 _ **-Alors, 769 Dollars pour, vous allez rire mais c'est pour un Macdo.**_

 _ **-(Rire) En effet, mais c'est moi, j'ai invité l'équipe de ma fille à manger après leur dernière victoire.**_

 _ **-Ha les petits veinards, alors je valide cette somme.**_

Je ne parle jamais de Madi, c'est étrange que je me sente si en confiance avec une inconnue quand même. On parle encore un moment de chiffre, elle n'a fait aucune remarque au fait que j'ai une fille, c'est étrange non ?

 _ **-Vous n'avez rien dis au fait que j'ai une fille ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi je dirai quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Vous avez dû faire des recherches sur moi, bien que je sois assez connue, peu de personnes savent que j'ai une fille ?**_

 _ **-Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi.**_

 _ **-Merci Clarke, et vous des enfants ?**_

 _ **-Pas encore, mais qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve.**_

Je souris, finalement le reste de la conversation on a parlé d'autre chose avec de temps en temps une interruption sur un chiffre qu'elle voulait vérifier. Ce petit jeu a duré trois semaines, même durant la présence de Madi. Ma fille avait l'air tellement triste de repartir Lundi dernier, je pense que je vais la reprendre à la maison l'année prochaine. J'ai eu tort de l'éloigner de moi comme ça, je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas à supporter mon rythme de vie et ma tristesse.

(Téléphone)

 _ **-Salut Alex, il faudrait que tu viennes en Allemagne pour le projet de fusion avec Azgeda, Nia pose problème comme d'habitude et ne veux traiter qu'avec toi.**_

 _ **-Cette femme me fatigue, rappelles moi pourquoi on fait affaire avec elle déjà ?**_

 _ **-Parce qu'elle détient une bonne partie des marchés européens sur plusieurs ports, c'est histoire d'une semaine. Et puis comme ça tu pourras aller voir Madi ce week-end, je sais qu'elle te manque, même si elle est partie depuis une semaine.**_

 _ **-Tu as gagné, j'arrive au plus vite, à ce soir.**_

J'envoie un message à Anya, prépare mon sac et une fois dans l'avion je pense à Clarke. Mince, demain on est lundi, elle va surement me rappeler. Je lui enverrai un mail pour m'excuser en arrivant, au final j'ai appris peu de chose sur elle. C'est plus moi qui racontais des choses sur mon passé ou avec Madi, je ne sais même pas son nom de famille. Elle ne connaît même pas le nom de Madi, pourtant elle me demande toujours de ses nouvelles, ce qui me tire toujours un sourire. J'ai remarqué qu'elle parlait beaucoup de ses amis, mais pas de sa famille. Je n'ai pas insisté, c'est surement trop personnel comme sujet. Arrivée chez mon frère, je m'écroule dans un lit de fatigue et la semaine s'enchaine vite, trop vite pour que je pense à Clarke et au mail que je devais lui envoyer. Le Samedi arrive enfin et au moment où je vais pour envoyer un mail je vois Lincoln rentrer paniquer dans ma chambre.

 _ **-Madi a disparu, les surveillants ont dit que son lit était vide. Elle a pris juste un sac à dos et elle a dit à l'une de ses copines qu'elle rentrait chez elle aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-QUOI ?**_

Mon cœur semble imploser sous la panique, je ne peux pas la perdre aussi, je n'y survivrai pas, non... les larmes montent sans que je le veuille à mes yeux et je me retrouve dans les bras de mon frère.

 _ **-Je fais préparer le Jet, ils ont averti la police, ils nous attendent.**_

 _ **-D'accord, oui je vais ...**_

(Téléphone)

 _ **-Wood, non attendez je n'ai pas le temps, ma fille a disparu, je vous rappelle.**_

Je raccroche et montre quatre à quatre les marches pour prendre ma valise, je suis la pire des mères. Quand je pense que mon pauvre bébé est seule dehors, mon Dieu il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi dans les rues. Je suis entrain de prier tous les Dieux existants que quelqu'un la trouve et la mette à l'abri quand mon téléphone sonne à nouveau.

 _ **-Votre fille est avec moi Miss Wood, elle boit un chocolat chaud dans mon salon.**_

 _ **-Clarke ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, vous m'avez reconnue rien qu'à ma voix ? Enfin peu importe, le plus important c'est que votre fille soit en sécurité. Elle s'est apparemment enfuie de son pensionnat car ils étaient méchants avec elle et que vous lui manquiez.**_

J'ai envie de lui dire que je reconnaitrai sa voix n'importe où mais c'est la culpabilité qu'il l'emporte. Mon frère qui a tout entendu se dépêche de prévenir tout le monde et je m'assois sur le lit.

 _ **-(Souffle) Je suis la pire des mères de l'univers, attendez mais si elle est chez vous ça veut dire que vous habitez en France ?**_

Mon Dieu elle a passé trois semaines à m'appeler en pleine nuit, comment j'ai pu oublier que souvent les plateformes téléphoniques étaient dans d'autres pays ?

 _ **-Heuu oui, pas loin de son école, le village d'à côté pour être plus précise.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je peux lui parler, svp ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr je vous la passe.**_

Je souffle à nouveau, et quand j'entends Madi me répondre d'une petite voix craintive je retiens ma colère. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée là et pas d'une leçon de morale.

 _ **-Est-ce que tu vas bien, tu es blessée ?**_

 _ **-Non, Clarke m'a trouvé à la plage.**_

 _ **-Ma puce pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?**_

 _ **-Ils ne voulaient pas, ils disent que je suis capricieuse et que je dois apprendre à vivre sans toi. Que si tu m'as envoyé ici c'est que tu voulais plus de moi et que le mieux c'est que je m'y fasse au plus vite.**_

 _ **-C'est des mensonges ma puce, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Je vais venir te chercher et je te ramène à la maison. Je vais venir avec tonton Linc, d'accord ?**_

 _ **-D'accord, je peux rester avec Clarke elle est gentille et elle a un chien trop beau qui s'appelle Teddy.**_

 _ **-Je vais lui demander, je pense que ça ne la dérangera pas. Je suis désolée ma guerrière, je n'aurai pas dû t'envoyer là-bas, je promets que tu resteras avec moi maintenant.**_

 _ **-D'accord, tu arrives bientôt ?**_

 _ **-Oui, passes-moi Clarke maintenant et tiens-toi bien.**_

 _ **-Promis maman, je t'aime fort.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi je t'aime.**_

Après avoir réglé les derniers détails avec Clarke on file à l'aéroport, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je reçois un texto avec son adresse, tiens je sais enfin son nom de famille. Griffin, ça me dit quelque chose ? Peu importe, je suis si soulagée. Puis d'un coup je me rends compte que je vais enfin rencontrer Clarke et regarde pas le hublot légèrement troublée. Pourquoi je stresse autant d'un coup ?

 _ **-Cette Clarke, c'est la Clarke dont tu m'as parlé ces derniers temps ?**_

 _ **-Tu connais beaucoup de Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Un point pour toi, c'est quand même fou cette histoire, qu'elles étaient les chances qu'une telle chose arrive ?**_

 _ **-Une sur plusieurs Milliard je dirai.**_

 _ **-C'est le destin, tu étais destinée à rencontrer cette femme, j'en suis sûre.**_

 _ **-Tu sais que je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses Linc.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas grave, j'y crois pour deux.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Autant je me suis fait des films toute seule tu sais, elle a peut être quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Elle est peut être hétéro ? Et puis je vis de l'autre côté de l'océan, c'est voué à l'échec tout ça. De toute façon, je ne fais pas dans le long terme depuis Costia, tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Je suis sûr qu'elle peut te faire changer d'avis là-dessus.**_

 _ **-Tout ce que je veux c'est récupérer Madi et rentrer à la maison. Tu as pu nous trouver un hôtel ?**_

 _ **-Complet, il y a plusieurs conventions politiques et culturelles ce week-end à Arkadia, les hôtels ont été pris d'assauts.**_

 _ **-On dormira dans l'avion, le pilote a sa cabine donc ça ne posera pas de problème.**_

Plus on se rapprochait de la maison et plus mon cœur battait et je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de Madi. Du moins elle n'est pas la seule fautive, j'ai peur de la voir, Lincoln sonne en souriant et ma fille se jette dans ses bras. Mon cœur lui semble s'arrêter quand je vois enfin Clarke, par tous les Dieux, elle ressemble à un Ange cette femme. Le temps semble suspendu un instant entre nous et ma fille me saute au cou. Je ferme les yeux pour briser ce contact et serre Madi dans mes bras presque à l'étouffée.

 _ **-Bonsoir Clarke.**_

Ho mon Dieu mais pourquoi je suis aussi timide et coincée, je fais n'importe quoi. Lincoln accepte l'invitation à diner et je tente de me décrisper un peu. Chose qui arrive d'un coup quand un chien me saute dessus. Clarke me regarde, je le sens et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas rougir comme une adolescente. On parle un peu, elle m'assure que je n'ai pas à la remercier mais j'insiste.

 _ **-J'insiste, j'aimerai faire quelque chose pour vous remercier.**_

Son regard dérive vers mes lèvres ? Je suis entrain de prendre mes désirs pour la réalité je crois, devant son regard perçant je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un compliment sortir.

 _ **-Vous avez vraiment des yeux magnifiques, on vous l'a déjà dit ?**_

Cette fois je suis certaine qu'elle a rougis, Lincoln et Madi arrivent me sauvant d'un moment gênant où elle allait surement me remballer et le repas se passe vraiment bien. Ma fille la traite de Princesse et je souris, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à une Princesse. Elle nous invite à passer la nuit dans sa maison et mon esprit divague assez loin, je me décide à aller l'aider à préparer les chambres et fixe les tableaux aux murs.

 _ **-Qui est l'auteur de ces tableaux ?**_

 _ **-Une artiste du coin, elle est souvent sur la plage l'été.**_

 _ **-Elle a beaucoup de talent, donnez-lui ma carte la prochaine fois que vous la verrez, je lui commanderai quelques toiles.**_

 _ **\- Quel genre de toiles vous aimeriez ?**_

 _ **-Ce coucher de soleil est magnifique, mais vraiment tout ce que je vois me plait, donc ce qui lui passera par la tête ira très bien. Je ne suis pas très art d'habitude, mais cette artiste a quelque chose d'unique, c'est rafraichissant, un peu comme vous en fait.**_

Elle ne répond pas à mon compliment, c'est bien ce que je craignais, elle n'est pas du tout intéressée. Elle est juste gentille et polie, après le repas je me décide à prendre une douche, Madi dort depuis un moment quand je sors de là. Si je m'écoutais j'irai rejoindre Clarke et lui ferai passer une nuit inoubliable, mais ça serait pire après. En plus je pense...le bruit des escaliers me fait tendre l'oreille et je la vois sortir avec son chien sur la plage. J'hésite deux secondes avant de la suivre et de tenter une approche amusante.

 _ **-Vous vous enfuyez ?**_

 _ **-De ma propre maison ?**_

 _ **-Ou alors vous êtes un vampire, il faut au moins ça pour travailler à des heures pareilles. Je suis désolée de vous avoir tenu réveillée comme ça et désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir de mon départ, il s'est fait à la dernière minute.**_

 _ **-Désolé, je ne suis pas un Vampire, vous ne saviez pas que la plateforme de la Banque était en France, ce n'est rien et cela ne m'a pas dérangée.**_

 _ **-Vous avez un accent parfait, je suis bien incapable de parler aussi bien le français que vous l'Anglais.**_

 _ **-Je suis née à Polis c'est pour ça, je suis arrivée en France il y a trois ans.**_

 _ **-Je vois, je suis quand même jalouse.**_

 _ **-(En français) Vous êtes bien assez parfaite comme ça.**_

 _ **-J'ai compris parfait ? C'est ça, Madi n'est jamais là quand il faut. (Boude)**_

 _ **-(Rire) Votre fille est adorable, elle semble triste d'être éloignée de vous comme ça.**_

 _ **-(S'assois dans le sable) Je sais, je travaille trop et je voulais lui épargner les heures décousues et mon rythme de fou. Je pensais que le pensionnat était une bonne solution, elle se serait fait des amis et je l'aurait vu aussi souvent que possible.**_

 _ **-Je pense que ce qu'elle a le plus besoin c'est de vous.**_

 _ **-Cessez de me vouvoyer, je me sens vieille.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Vous êtes ma cliente.**_

 _ **-Pas ce soir.**_

Non ce soir je ne veux pas être Alexandria Wood, j'aimerais juste être une femme comme une autre succombant à son coup de cœur sans se poser de question. Parce que je ne suis pas stupide, je vois bien ce qu'il se passe et je crois que Clarke le vois bien aussi. On reste un moment à jouer sur la plage avec le chien et on finit par rentrer. Le lendemain quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, je peux voir que Clarke est allée à la boulangerie et qu'en plus elle a acheté une robe pour Madi ce que je trouve adorable de sa part. On mange notre petit déjeune et au moment du départ je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras fortement pour la remercier, je doute de la revoir alors autant en profiter un peu.

 _ **-(Me serre dans ses bras) Au revoir Princesse et merci encore.**_

 _ **-Je vous en prie, prends soin de toi et de Madi.**_

Je souris et part, je laisse Madi avec Lincoln et rentre dans le bureau de la Directrice qui m'attend. J'y passe une heure à lui dire ma façon de penser et récupère les affaires de ma fille en lui promettant de sérieuses représailles. Après quelques jours off à m'occuper de Madi je reprends le travail. J'envoie un mail à Gaia pour qu'elle finisse de régler le problème de ma carte et tente de l'oublier comme je peux. Mais plus les jours et les mois passaient et plus je pensais à Clarke, sans parler de Madi qui me demandait de l'inviter à son anniversaire. Vaincu je tape le nom de Griffin dans la barre de recherche et écarquille les yeux, mon Dieu mais comment j'ai pu oublier cette histoire. Je regarde le dessin face à moi, il représente Madi sur les rochers, Clarke à vraiment beaucoup de talent.

 _ **-Et ça va ?**_

 _ **-Salut Luna, désolé je viens de...en fait je me demande comment va Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, tu savais qui elle était ?**_

 _ **-Oui, ma famille possède plusieurs hôpitaux comme tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Ok, c'est assez...passer d'une carrière de flic à un travail de bureau ce n'est pas commun.**_

 _ **-N'importe qui à sa place aurait changé de vie aussi, je suis même surprise qu'elle est gardée son nom.**_

 _ **-En France ils ne sont pas connus, et puis ce n'est pas la faute du père de Clarke cette histoire.**_

 _ **-Elle a été grièvement blessée ce jour-là, elle est restée trois mois à l'hôpital. Le maire voulait la décorer pour services rendus à la ville, mais elle a démissionné et disparu.**_

 _ **-Bon sang, j'ignore si j'aurai pu me remettre d'un truc pareil.**_

 _ **-Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en soit remise tu sais, je doute qu'on puisse le faire en même temps. Bref tu devrais l'appeler, vous avez plus en commun que tu ne le crois ?**_

 _ **-Parce qu'on a toutes les deux perdu la femme qu'on aimait ?**_

 _ **-Non parce que vous êtes toutes les deux brisées et qu'ensemble vous pourrez recommencer à vivre un peu.**_

 _ **-Elle vit de l'autre côté de l'océan je te signale.**_

 _ **\- Donnes-lui une bonne raison de rester, Alex, ne laisse pas passer cette nouvelle chance.**_

Je soupire et elle s'en va, le soir venu je suis au volant et donne le téléphone à Madi, je sais que c'est un peu lâche de passer par ma fille, mais j'ai un peu peur qu'elle refuse si c'est moi qui lui demandais de venir. Quand j'entends sa voix, mon cœur semble revivre et un sourire étire mes lèvres, elle m'a vraiment manqué. Plus que de raison, moi qui ne croyais pas aux coups de foudre et autre connerie de genre, je suis servi avec elle.

 _ **-Elle dit que Lincoln passera te prendre et que c'est...comment t'as dit le mot maman ?**_

 _ **-Non négociable, Clarke stp.**_

Elle accepte et si je n'étais pas au volant, je serai sans doute entrain de faire une danse de la joie dans la rue, Madi me regarde, elle semble contente aussi.

 _ **-Ecoute Madi, j'aimerai te parler d'une chose importante une fois à la maison.**_

 _ **-Je suis d'accord tu sais.**_

 _ **-D'accord pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Si Clarke deviens ton amoureuse, elle est gentille et je crois qu'elle m'aime bien ?**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je veux que Clarke devienne mon amoureuse ?**_

 _ **-Tu souris toujours quand je prononce son nom, tu souris comme avec maman Costia, même plus souvent.**_

 _ **-Et ça ne te dérange pas ?**_

 _ **-Bein non ! Mais elle vit très loin avec Teddy.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mas Tata Luna m'a dit qu'on devait lui donner une raison de rester.**_

 _ **-D'accord, Anya a dit qu'elle allait vous sequ...je n'arrive pas à dire ce mot. Elle a dit à Nyko que le mieux à faire avec pareil idiote était de t'enfermer dans une chambre avec elle, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais c'est une idée non ?**_

 _ **-Séquestrer ma puce, et tu ne devrais pas écouter les conversations des grands.**_

Je vais tuer Anya, je retiens ma gêne face à ma fille et on arrive enfin chez nous ? Après manger je m'occupe de tout organiser pour dimanche et Lincoln promet de me ramener Clarke. Le Dimanche arrive enfin et à chaque coup de sonnette je sursaute, Anya approche en souriant et je lui frappe l'épaule.

 _ **-J'ai hâte de voir celle qui a réussi l'exploit de voler ton cœur.**_

 _ **-Et si je fous tout en l'air ?**_

 _ **-Arrête, elle vient de traverser l'océan Atlantique pour tes beaux yeux.**_

 _ **-Elle vient pour Madi.**_

 _ **-Alex, ne sois pas bête, je ne doute pas de son affection pour Mad, mais c'est pour toi qu'elle vient et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Ok, pas de pression surtout.**_

 _ **-Tout ira bien, arrête un peu de réfléchir et fonce, elle sera réceptive, j'en suis sûre.**_

 _ **-Je l'espère, je vais voir si tout se passe bien, à plus tard.**_

Une heure plus tard j'entends sa voix et mon sourire revient sur mes lèvres, elle est là, allé courage Alex, tu vas y arriver.

 _ **-Bonjour Clarke, rentres je t'en prie.**_

Ho mon Dieu son sourire, la vision est parfaite, surtout avec Madi accrochée à son cou comme ça. Elle me taquine un peu sur ma démesure et je lui fais visiter ma maison. Je suis bien consciente de la dévorer du regard, mais de la voir, me rappelle juste à quel point elle m'a manqué. Ce qui est assez fou quand on y pense, je l'ai vu une fois. Arrivée dans la bibliothèque la tension entre nous monte d'un cran et je me rapproche d'elle, je suis attirée comme un aimant et je décide de ne plus lutter contre ce sentiment.

 _ **-Je ne fais que penser à toi, ça fait quatre mois que tu hantes mes nuits, depuis le jour où j'ai entendu ta voix.**_

 _ **-Je...Lexa ...Écoutes c'est une mauvaise idée.**_

 _ **-Lexa ?**_

 _ **-Désolé, je vais rentrer c'est mieux.**_

Ha ça non, je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir Princesse, rassemblant alors tout mon courage je l'embrasse en la planquant doucement contre la porte. Une explosion nucléaire aurait fait moins de dégâts dans mon cœur quand mes lèvres ont touché les siennes. C'est pire quand elle répond à mon baiser, son Lexa m'a interpellé aussi, c'est originale, j'aime beaucoup. Je la vois parler avec Lincoln et Luna, puis avec Madi, son regard triste ne m'a pas échappé quand elle s'avance vers Madi, s'en doute pour lui dire au revoir et je m'interpose à nouveau. Je ne peux la laisser partir, je ne la laisserai plus jamais partir.

 _ **-Tu restes manger ?**_

 _ **-Je suis attendue, une autre fois.**_

 _ **-Clarke, stp, restes manger...je...juste restes, je ne tenterai rien, on discutera c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Tu avais mon numéro si je te manquais tant que ça.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi tu avais mon numéro Clarke.**_

Après une petite bataille où je me sers une nouvelle fois de ma fille comme excuse elle accepte de rester manger et la fête se finit une heure plus tard. Madi est tellement épuisée qu'elle s'est endormie dans les bras de Clarke qui la porte doucement jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois couchée on rejoint le salon où je lui tends un verre de vin qu'elle accepte en souriant.

(L'histoire reprend son cours...)

 _ **-Je suis contente que tu sois là.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, ton frère m'a invité à ta soirée vendredi.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas obligée de venir.**_

 _ **-Tu veux que je vienne ?**_

 _ **-Oui, il semble évident que je souhaite ta compagnie Clarke.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas prête à un être une de tes conquêtes Lexa, je...**_

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et l'embrasse assez fougueusement. Tant pis pour on y va doucement, j'en peux plus, j'ai trop envie d'elle. Elle s'accroche à ma chemise fortement et répond à mon baiser passionné.

 _ **-Tu es loin d'être une conquête pour moi Clarke, laisses nous une chance, stp.**_

 _ **-Je...(Souffle), je n'arrive pas à réfléchir quand tu me regardes comme ça Lexa.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) D'où ça vient Lexa, je vais dire à tout le monde de m'appeler comme ça maintenant, c'est plus original qu'Alex.**_

 _ **-(S'écarte un peu de moi) Quand on a commencé à parler toutes les deux, c'est comme ça que je t'appelais dans ma tête.**_

 _ **-Plus de Miss Wood alors ?**_

 _ **-Cela te manque ?**_

 _ **-Non ce qui me manque c'est nos conversations, ce qui me manque c'est toi.**_

 _ **-Tu me manques aussi, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître.**_

 _ **-Alors on essaie ?**_

J'essaie vraiment de ne pas mettre trop d'espoir dans cette simple question, bien que sa réponse me ravisse car elle est entrain de m'embrasser tendrement.

 _ **-D'accord, mais j'ai besoin qu'on y aille doucement.**_

 _ **-Tout ce que tu voudras Princesse, je vais dire à mon chauffeur de te ramener.**_

 _ **-Où est passé mon diner ? (Sourire)**_

 _ **-Tu as faim ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais je n'ai pas envie de partir.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu m'en vois ravie, viens on va regarder un film, une personne chère à mon cœur m'a conseillé un écran plat dernière génération, je n'ai pas eu trop l'occasion de la tester.**_

 _ **-Chère à ton cœur, hein ?**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Oui, viens.**_

Je la tire par la main jusqu'au salon, on s'installe devant un film dont je ne suis rien, trop occupée à dévorer Clarke des yeux à la moindre occasion. Cela va être dure de résister à lui sauter dessus, tout en elle me faire perdre la tête et je suis déjà en manque de ses baisers. Au bout d'un moment ma tête a basculé sur ses cuisses et elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux, je souris et ferme les yeux par tant de douceur.

 _ **-Je préfère qu'il n'y ait que moi qui t'appelle Lexa en fait.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

 _ **-Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Non, je sais pourquoi, je préfère être la seule à t'appeler Princesse aussi, enfin Madi aura une dérogation spéciale en cas de besoin.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) J'adore ta fille, elle est vraiment très intelligente, et elle te ressemble beaucoup.**_

 _ **-C'est pourtant mon ex-femme qui l'a porté.**_

 _ **-Mais tout dans son caractère et ses mimiques me rappelle-toi, la première fois que je l'ai vu ça m'a frappé.**_

 _ **-Tu ne dis rien au terme Ex-femme, tu savais ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais je me doute que tu avais une vie avant moi.**_

 _ **-J'ai connu Costia à l'université, nous étions amies puis nos sentiments ont évolué au fil du temps. On s'est mariées à nos 26 ans et c'était parfait, dans la foulé on a lancé la procédure pour faire une insémination. On voulait une grande famille, alors autant commencer tout de suite. Madi est arrivée rapidement dans notre vie et on ne pouvait pas être plus heureuses et puis...**_

Ma gorge se noue un peu et elle m'embrasse doucement séchant mes larmes que j'ignorais avoir laissé tomber. Je suis admirative de sa douceur, je me sens si bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, apaisée, ça ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps.

 _ **-Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler Lexa, ton passé t'appartient. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est le futur, un futur dont j'espère faire partie, je ne suis pas prête à te raconter toute mon histoire moi aussi.**_

 _ **-Je sais, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, je sais que ça en vaut la peine.**_

 _ **-Je vais rentrer, il commence à être tard et je ne suis pas sûre de te résister plus longtemps.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Restes, j'ai plusieurs chambres d'amis, je veux juste te garder près de moi encore un peu et Madi sera ravie de te voir au petit déjeuner.**_

 _ **-Mes amis vont s'inquiéter mais demain on pourrait manger ensemble, toutes les trois ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) J'adorerai ça, tu m'appelles ?**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Promis, aller je file.**_

Je me décale à contre cœur ses jambes et elle se lève avant de changer d'avis et de fondre sur mes lèvres dans un baiser brulant qui me laisser essoufflée. Par tous les Dieux, elle n'est pas prête de sortir d'ici si elle recommence une telle chose, elle me fait un petit sourire séducteur et se dirige vers la porte. _**(Petit moment Ratink M)**_ Je la rattrape par la main et je sais que j'ai gagné quand elle laisse tomber son sac au sol et qu'elle me plaque contre le mur durement. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de surprise et lui rend son baiser avec plaisir. Mon t-shirt tombe suivit de près par mon soutien-gorge et mon pantalon, ses lèvres semblent être partout à la fois sur ma peau brulante. Elle me soulève d'un coup et m'assoit sur la table, et elle me fait sienne me faisant hoqueter de plaisir. Ses mouvements sont rapides mais remplis de douceur et je me sens tomber encore plus pour elle. J'arrive rapidement à l'orgasme qu'elle étouffe en m'embrassant furieusement **. (Fin du Ratink M)** Je tente de reprendre mon souffle accroché à son cou et souris, Dieu cette femme est parfaite et je crois bien que je suis définitivement amoureuse d'elle.

 _ **-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.**_

 _ **-Je t'ai un peu provoquée, regardes-moi Princesse, tout va bien, je t'assure.**_

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et je peux y lire tant de choses, du désir, de la tendresse, de l'adoration mais aussi de la peur ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils, je ne veux pas qu'elle est peur, jamais, pas avec moi.

 _ **-Parles moi Clarke, je ne te jugerai pas, je suis là maintenant et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir loin de moi, de nous. Qu'est ce qui te fait peur, ce qui vient de se passer, je l'ai désirée autant que toi, alors dis-moi.**_

 _ **-Lexa, tu es nue dans mes bras, j'ai tout sauf envie de te parler là.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) On n'est pas obligées de parler Princesse.**_

Elle sourit, m'embrasse tendrement, c'est sans doute le baiser le plus doux qu'on est partagé jusqu'à présent et mon cœur se transforme en chamallows. Elle me soulève dans ses bras musclés et me dépose doucement sur le canapé. Elle me couvre d'un plaid et s'accroupit devant moi, je peux lire dans ses yeux de la peur mais aussi une détermination nouvelle quand elle enlève sa veste.

 _ **-Je dois te montrer quelque chose avant de continuer, tu ne voudras peut être plus...enfin de moi.**_

Je fronce les sourcils, alors ça aucune chance que ça arrive, je sais qu'elle est parfaite pour moi et je ne désire qu'elle. Elle souffle un grand coup et déboutonne sa chemise les mains tremblantes, je retiens mon souffle en voyant son soutien-gorge et remarque enfin ce qui semble l'inquiéter autant. La cicatrise par de dessous son sein gauche vers sa hanche, je frissonne ne voyant l'étendu. Mais comment elle a fait pour survivre à truc pareil, je la vois baisser les yeux, gênée et je me lève, faisant tomber le plaid. Je l'oblige à me regarder et l'embrasse aussi tendrement et amoureusement que le je le peux.

 _ **-Tu es parfaite mon amour, cette cicatrice prouve juste à quel point tu es forte, rien d'autre.**_

Elle semble soulagée avant d'éclater en sanglots dans mes bras, ce qui me serre le cœur, finalement je la traine jusqu'à ma chambre où elle s'endort contre moi. Je lui caresse le dos pour l'apaiser, maintenant je suis la Princesse, tu n'es plus seule, je te le jure.

 **POV Clarke :**

Ho mon Dieu, j'ai couché avec Lexa, et merde c'est une catastrophe...je fais quoi ? Enfin coucher avec elle, je l'ai surtout... le rouge me monte aux joues et je pose mon front sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Misère de misère, j'ai tellement envie de recommencer, de me laisse tenter mais ...je souffle et finit par sortir de la douche. J'enfile mes vêtements d'hier et rejoins la cuisine où j'entends rire.

 _ **-(Embrasse) Bonjour Princesse, petit déjeuner ?**_

 _ **-Heu oui je veux bien, je ...coucou Madi.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Coucou, je crois que Teddy va être jaloux.**_

 _ **-Pardon ?**_

 _ **-Bein maintenant que c'est maman ton amoureuse, tu l'emmèneras la prochaine fois que tu viendras ?**_

 _ **-La prochaine fois que...**_

La prochaine fois que je viendrai ? Je tente de sourire, mais un vent de panique commence à doucement m'emporter et après avoir bu un simple café je me lève de table.

 _ **-Je dois y aller, je t'appelle...au revoir Madi.**_

Je suis presque à la porte quand Lexa m'arrête, cette manie de faire ça...

 _ **-Ok, tu paniques, respires un grand coup.**_

 _ **-Je ne panique pas, j'ai juste des choses importantes à faire.**_

 _ **-Un lundi matin à 7h ?**_

 _ **-Lexa stp.**_

 _ **-Très bien, mais avant de paniquer complètement n'oublies pas que Madi à 7 ans, ok, je ne te demande rien, pas de promesses, juste laisses nous une chance, stp.**_

Incapable de répondre je la prends dans mes bras, l'embrasse et part dans le taxi qui vient d'heureusement arriver. J'évite de me retourner et file vers l'hôtel de mes amis. Apparemment ils dorment tous sauf Bellamy qui prend son petit déjeuner.

 _ **-Et salut toi, alors vu à l'heure où tu rentres j'en déduis que ça c'est bien passé ?**_

 _ **-C'est compliqué.**_

 _ **-Mais encore ?**_

 _ **-Elle voudrait qu'on se laisse une chance, mais j'habite à des milliers de kms Bell et enfin je...**_

 _ **-Ok, respires un grand coup.**_

 _ **-Je me suis limite enfuie comme une voleuse après lui avoir fait l'amour contre le mur de son salon Bell, je fais n'importe quoi. Elle ne mérite pas d'être traitée comme ça, je vais la faire souffrir. Je suis incapable d'aimer quelqu'un correctement, je ne sais pas quoi faire.**_

 _ **-Contre le mur, sérieusement ?**_

 _ **\- Concentres-toi Bell, je suis paniquée au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.**_

 _ **-J'ai vu ça, Alexandria n'a rien à voir avec Nylah Clarke. Elle a peut être une réputation de coureuse de jupons, mais quand elle était mariée, elle ne voyait que sa femme. De plus ton travail à la Banque, on sait tous que ce n'est pas ce qui te plait vraiment, ce que tu aimes c'est ton job d'avant. C'est là où tu brilles, là où tu te sens utile, ce qui est arrivée il y a trois ans a été une tragédie Clarke, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Si tu le veux, tu peux revenir ici, reprendre ta vie en main, t'accorder une nouvelle chance de bonheur avec elle et cette petite fille qui semble déjà t'avoir adopté. Ne laisses pas ta mère ou Nylah te voler ça aussi, ne les laissent pas gagner à nouveau Clarke.**_

Je ferme les yeux, et John arrive. Il embrasse son mari et me salut joyeusement, il est suivi par Raven et Octavia qui prennent place autour de la table. Les autres sont en mode coma avancé, apparemment ils ont bien fêté leur arrivée hier soir.

 _ **-Je dois aller voir mon père, on se retrouve pour midi, je vous emmène dans une pizzeria au bord du lac, super bonne vous verrez.**_

 _ **-Ok blondie, tu veux qu'on vienne avec O ?**_

 _ **-Non ça va, il est temps je pense.**_

 _ **-Tu nous appelles si ça ne va pas, ok ?**_

 _ **-Promis O, je file, merci Bell pour...tu sais.**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie.**_

Je lui souris et monte dans ma chambre me changer, je sors une demi-heure plus tard et trouve Lexa devant ma porte. Elle a l'air paniquée et je fronce les sourcils pour la laisser entrer.

 _ **-Lexa ?**_

 _ **-Tu t'en vas ?**_

 _ **-J'allais voir mon père, tu n'es pas à ton travail ?**_

 _ **-Non, j'ai pris ma journée, écoutes j'ai sans doute était trop pressante et...**_

Je la fait taire en l'embrassant et elle s'accroche désespérément à moi, je mets fin au baiser quand je la sens pleurer et cette vision me brise le cœur, je commence déjà à la faire souffrir. Je m'écarte mais elle me retient en pleurant et je la serre contre moi fortement.

 _ **-Je suis désolée d'être partie ce matin.**_

 _ **-Non, c'est moi...juste ne pars pas...stp.**_

 _ **-Je t'ai dit que j'étais là toute la semaine, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **-Le jour où mon ex-femme est morte je suis partie sans lui dire et une heure plus tard elle s'est tuée dans un accident de voiture. Je me répète qu'elle le savait, que je lui ai prouvé encore et encore mais...cela reste un des plus grands regrets de ma vie.**_

 _ **-Quoi donc ? Lexa tu trembles et tu pleures, je suis nulle pour aimer Lexa, tu mérites mieux, mille fois mieux que moi.**_

 _ **-Mais c'est toi que je veux, c'est toi que j'aime. Et je voulais attendre, ne pas brusquer les choses, te laisser du temps. Mais on peut mourir du jour au lendemain, comme ça et je voulais que tu le saches, j'avais besoin que tu le saches.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

Ok ce silence est vraiment flippant, elle semble assez choquée, je n'aurais jamais dut paniquer comme ça, elle va fuir encore plus vite maintenant. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, quand elle est partit tout à l'heure j'ai eu peur. Pour la première fois depuis la perte de Costia quelqu'un avait réussi à toucher mon cœur et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, je voulais que ce sentiment perdure.

 _ **-Lexa je ne compte pas mourir demain, je sais que la vie peut être impitoyable, crois moi je le sais, mais je te promets que je suis là. J'ai juste besoin de mettre en ordre ma vie, mais je suis là, avec toi. Et si tu veux de moi, je serai folle de refuser, tu es intelligente, belle et riche...ça aide aussi.**_

Et d'un coup alors que j'étais au bord de la panique j'éclate de rire, elle sourit et mon Dieu je pourrai tuer pour qu'elle continue à me regarder ainsi.

 _ **-Désolé, j'ai paniquée.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai fait aussi. Rassurée ?**_

 _ **-Oui, du coup vu que j'ai pris ma journée, quand tu auras vu ton père, tu m'accorderais un rdv ?**_

 _ **-Un rdv, intéressant et où comptez-vous m'emmener Miss Wood ?**_

 _ **-Secret, c'est un oui ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais ce soir, j'ai promis à mes amis de leur faire visiter Polis et de manger avec eux à midi. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux, mais je te préviens, ils sont intenses et risque de te manger toute crue.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est gentil, mais je préfère les rencontrer vendredi, je serai plus à l'aise.**_

 _ **-D'accord, maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, files ou je ne partirai jamais de cette chambre.**_

 _ **-(Rire) D'accord, je m'en vais, soit prête pour 19h, je t'envoi mon chauffeur.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Ok, je m'habille comment ?**_

 _ **-Comme tu veux, tu seras parfaite.**_

 _ **-Lexa...**_

 _ **-J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit ?**_

 _ **-(Amusée) Tu l'as laissé entendre oui, ne change pas de sujet, classe ou pas, donnes-moi un indice au moins.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Mets une jolie robe, je file maintenant.**_

Je me lève et elle glisse sa main dans la mienne pour sortir de l'hôtel ce qui me ravie au plus haut point. Après un tendre baiser on se sépare et je grimpe dans la limousine, le cœur apaisé.

 _ **-Titus vous viendrez chercher Miss Griffin ce soir à 19h pour l'emmener au Grounder svp.**_

 _ **-Très bien Miss Wood, je vous dépose chez vous ou au bureau ?**_

 _ **-Au bureau, je dois voir Anya, ensuite nous irons chez moi.**_

 _ **-Très bien.**_

A peine j'arrive au boulot qu'Anya me saute dessus, je rigole et l'entraine dans mon bureau pour lui expliquer tout.

 _ **-Merde tu y es allée fort quand même, elle aurait pu s'enfuir en courant après une telle tirade.**_

 _ **-J'ai légèrement paniquée.**_

 _ **-Légèrement ?**_

 _ **-Bon d'accord, mais elle est toujours là et ce soir on dine ensemble, je l'emmène au Grounder, d'ailleurs tu peux dire à ma secrétaire de réserver ma table habituelle stp.**_

 _ **-Ok, tu veux que je garde Madi ce soir ?**_

 _ **-Non c'est bon la baby sister va s'en charger.**_

 _ **-Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Je compte lui donner une raison de rester ici.**_

 _ **-Et bien, j'ai hâte de parler à cette demoiselle, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion à l'anniversaire de Madi.**_

 _ **-Je viens de lui balancer que je l'aime An, on va éviter de l'effrayer encore plus.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je serai gentille.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Menteuse, bon je file, je dois me rendre quelque part.**_

 _ **-Ok, à demain Casanova.**_

Je souris et file jusqu'au cimetière, j'y vais tous les jours, mais si je veux vraiment que ça marche avec Clarke, il me faut laisser partir Costia. Arrivée devant sa tombe, je dépose une rose et m'assois sur le banc, je culpabilise de ressentir moins de tristesse et souffle un grand coup.

 _ **-Bonjour bébé, je suis en retard aujourd'hui, désolé. Tu te souviens je t'ai parlé de Clarke, les choses se sont un peu accélérées entre nous. On a de nombreuses blessures à refermer toute les deux, mais je pense qu'ensemble on y arrivera. C'est pour ça que maintenant je viendrai moins te voir, mais je veux que tu saches que tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur Costia. Tu restes mon premier amour, la mère de mon enfant et je t'ai aimé de toutes mes forces. J'ai demandé une chance à Clarke, elle semble me l'accorder et je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'elle ne le regrette jamais. Moi qui ne croyais pas au coup de foudre, je suis tombée amoureuse d'une voix au départ, puis de la personne au premier regard. Madi va bien, son anniversaire a été une réussite, elle adore Clarke et je pense que c'est réciproque. Je viendrai te présenter Clarke quand le moment sera venu, je suis sûre que tu l'aurais adoré. Elle est douce mais aussi remplit de force. Dans ses bras je me sens en sécurité, j'espère que tu es contente pour moi. Je sais que oui, tout ce que tu as voulu pour Madi et moi c'est notre bonheur, je sais qu'avec Clarke il est possible à nouveau. Je vais y aller, je passerai la semaine prochaine te voir avec Madi.**_

Je m'éloigne le cœur apaisé et rentre chez moi, je souris en voyant un texto de Clarke et ouvre le message. Je lis et réponds dans la foulée en souriant.

 _-On est à la pizzeria sur le Lac si ça te dit de nous retrouver, mes amis sont dévorés de curiosité à ton sujet._

 _-Tu as envie que je vienne Princesse ?_

 _-Oui, mais laissons les mariner un peu, ils pourraient t'effrayer._

 _\- Aucune chance, profites de tes amis, je te retrouve ce soir à 19H30 précise._

 _-Lexa..._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-J'ai le droit de dire que tu es ma petite amie ?_

 _-Tu as tous les droits Princesse, surtout sur ça. Et moi j'ai le droit de le dire ?_

 _-Oui._

 _\- (Smiley qui sourit) A ce soir ma Princesse._

 _-A ce soir._

 **POV Clarke :**

 _ **-Qui te fait sourire comme ça ma fille ?**_

 _ **-Lexa, tu sais je t'ai parlé de ce gros dossier qu'on m'avait donné ?**_

 _ **-Oui, attends, tu sors avec Alexandria Wood ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui depuis genre hier, c'est assez fou en fait.**_

 _ **-(Sourire tendre) Je suis heureux pour toi, j'espère que tu me la présenteras.**_

 _ **-Je vais revenir vivre ici.**_

 _ **-Pour être avec elle ?**_

 _ **-Pas seulement, tu me manques, mon job aussi et surtout il est temps que j'arrête de fuir.**_

 _ **-Tu avais juste besoin de temps pour panser tes blessures ma fille, tu n'as pas fuie, tu n'as rien d'une lâche.**_

 _ **-Merci papa. Je vais devoir y aller, demain midi on mange ensemble ça te dis ?**_

 _ **-Très bien, je te préparerai ton plat préféré.**_

 _ **-Merci papa.**_

Je serre mon père dans mes bras et fais un crochet par mon ancien commissariat, il est temps de voir si mon Capitaine veut toujours de moi ? Je souffle un grand coup avant d'être enfermée dans une étreinte d'ours et soulevée au sol.

 _ **-Bordel Griffin, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**_

 _ **-Salut Gustus, je suis venue voir le Capitaine, enfin si c'est toujours lui.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, Echo est toujours là aussi, comme Emori, Riley, Gina et Illan.**_

 _ **-C'est super ça, je n'ai pas trop le temps là mais on pourrait se retrouver au pub mercredi soir ?**_

 _ **-Pas de soucis, je préviens tout le monde, je suis content de te revoir Griffin.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi.**_

Je souris à mon ancien collègue et ami et prends la direction du bureau du Capitaine Kane. Je tape et quand il me voit j'ai le droit au même accueil que Gustus, je lui rends son étreinte avec plaisir et lui sourit tendrement.

 _ **-Salut Cap, je suis venue voir si ma place était toujours disponible ?**_

 _ **-Vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Oui, il est temps, je suis prête à voir les psys et passer les tests qu'il faut pour être apte à nouveau.**_

 _ **-Je te prends rdv au plus vite, ta place est libre bien entendu.**_

 _ **-Super, je ne voudrai pas virer quelqu'un d'ici.**_

 _ **-Non, tu sais les négociateurs vont et viennent quand ça leur chante.**_

 _ **-Bien, je suis là toute la semaine, ensuite je devrais rentrer en France régler mes affaires et je pense être de retour grand maximum pour le 1 juillet.**_

 _ **-Ok, je vais pousser pour que tu voies le psy cette semaine, comme ça tu n'auras plus que le tir à passer pour être de nouveau affectée ici.**_

 _ **-Super, mercredi on va au pub, j'espère que tu seras parmi nous.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, à mercredi et Griffin, je suis heureux que tu reviennes parmi nous.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Moi aussi Cap.**_

Une fois enfin installée avec tout le monde à la pizzeria, je regarde ma bande d'amis, ils vont tous me manquer.

 _ **-Bon alors des détails, des détails, comment c'était ta nuit de folie avec la grande et puissante Alexandria Wood ?**_

 _ **-Tu rêves pour que je te parle de ça Jasper, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'était intense.**_

 _ **-Rho non, chérie fait la parler.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) On est contents pour toi, tu sembles vraiment heureuse.**_

 _ **-Merci Maya, cesses de bouder Jasper, je doute qu'elle parle de notre vie sexuelle à ses amis.**_

 _ **-Donc vie sexuelle il y a ?**_

 _ **-John, si tu t'y mets aussi je rentre à l'hôtel.**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

 _ **-Plus sérieusement, vous la rencontrerez vendredi soir, tenue de soirée exigée.**_

 _ **-Cool, on va faire du shopping entre filles alors.**_

 _ **-J'ai le droit d'être considérée comme un garçon pour éviter ça ?**_

 _ **-Non O, si je dois supporter ta femme, toi aussi.**_

 _ **-(Tire la langue) Vilaine, le shopping c'est la vie.**_

 _ **-Et puis les garçons aussi vont devoir y aller, je doute qu'il est pris un smoking dans leurs valises.**_

 _ **-Un bon point pour Harper, j'ai un jean et que des shorts dans ma valise.**_

 _ **-Nathan tu es toujours en short, été comme hiver de toute façon.**_

 _ **-Moui, sauf au travail ou à notre mariage, j'ai eu chaud.**_

 _ **-Vilain, ah les pizzas.**_

Je souris à mes amis, ils vont vraiment horriblement me manquer, en trois ans ils ont pris une place énorme dans mon cœur. C'est aussi grâce à eux que j'ai pu passer ces épreuves difficiles. Arrivé au moment de payer, on nous fait signe que ce n'est pas la peine et on me tend une carte.

 _-Pour me faire pardonner mon absence, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, ta Lexa._

 _ **-Bon c'est officiel Clarke est foutue, elle a compris que le chemin le plus rapide pour arriver par son cœur passer par son estomac, elle est maline cette fille.**_

 _ **-Très drôle Bell, aller shopping. J'ai un rencard je vous signale ce soir, qui m'accompagne ?**_

Raven lève la main avec Maya et je souris en voyant Octavia filer en douce, lâcheuse va. J'envoie un message pour remercier Lexa et on file au plus grand centre Commercial de Polis.

 _ **-Bon on commence par quoi ?**_

 _ **-Maya, Maya, Maya...mais par le plus important voyons, l'esthéticienne.**_

Je soupire, mon après-midi va être longue, mais je veux faire les choses bien cette fois ci donc je suis mes amies en souriant. Une heure plus tard on ressort et on cherche une robe, ce n'est clairement pas une chose dont j'ai l'habitude donc je laisse faire Raven et Maya qui se régalent de me faire essayer tout et n'importe quoi.

 _ **-Dites les filles, j'ai rdv avec Lexa à 19h, donc on n'a pas toute la vie non plus.**_

 _ **-Lexa ?**_

 _ **-Tu en viens déjà à lui donner des petits surnoms, c'est mignon.**_

 _ **-Moques toi Raven, tu veux que je te rappelle comment tu appelles Octavia ? Ou toi comment tu nommes Jasper peut être ?**_

 _ **-Ok je n'ai rien dit, ne te fâches pas.**_

Je souris et me regarde dans la glace une énième fois, bon je dois dire que je suis pas mal dans celle-ci. Une robe noire, fendue sur le côté et ouverte dans le dos.

 _ **-Bordel Blondie, si elle ne te saute pas dessus, je ne m'appelle plus Raven Reyes-Blake.**_

 _ **-Ok, il me reste deux heures, on se bouge.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

J'étais devant ma penderie depuis vingt minutes quand Gaia arrive en rigolant, avec Anya et Luna elle est mon amie la plus proche. Je lui jette un coussin à la tête et elle me tend un tailleur pantalon absolument magnifique.

 _ **-Tu es la meilleure Gaia, merci.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je sais, ta baby sister est arrivée aussi, elle s'occupe de Madi.**_

 _ **-Super, j'irai les voir après.**_

 _ **-Tu l'aimes ?**_

 _ **-Oui, et tu sais ça pourrait me faire peur mais je me sens...**_

 _ **-Bien ?**_

 _ **-Rassurée, c'est étrange, depuis le premier instant près d'elle j'ai cette impression.**_

 _ **-C'est que c'est la bonne, aller habilles toi Roméo, ta belle t'attend.**_

 _ **-Gaia, merci encore pour la tenue.**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie, Anya a vu le coup venir en disant que tu allais mettre cent ans à te décider et du coup être en retard et faire encore plus paniquer cette pauvre fille.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes méchantes, aller ouste.**_

Elle sourit et sort de ma chambre, elles ne perdent rien pour attendre ces deux-là. Une heure plus tard j'étais au Grounder, j'ai fait réserver une partie de la salle pour être tranquille. La voiture arrive enfin et je manque de baver face à cette apparition divine, Clarke est tout simplement sublime et je lui embrasse la main en souriant.

 _ **-Bonsoir Princesse, tu es magnifique, je n'ai pas de mots, je vais te faire porter des robes souvent.**_

 _ **-On verra, c'est charmant comme endroit.**_

 _ **-N'est-ce pas, viens notre table nous attend.**_

 _ **-Il n'y a presque personne.**_

 _ **-J'ai fait en sorte qu'on soit un peu tranquille, ta journée c'est bien passé ?**_

 _ **-J'ai eu une après-midi éprouvante, supporter Raven en mode shopping avancé est une épreuve de force.**_

 _ **-Raven c'est elle qui travaille à la banque avec toi c'est ça ?**_

 _ **-Oui c'est la première personne que j'ai rencontré arrivée en France, puis sa femme Octavia. Son frère Bellamy et son Mari John ont suivi de peu.**_

 _ **-Tu parles souvent d'eux, moi à part Anya, Luna et Gaia je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, je suis assez solitaire, surtout depuis la perte de Costia.**_

 _ **-Ils sont ma famille, j'ai de bon amis ici aussi, d'ailleurs mercredi soir je retrouve d'anciens collègues à moi dans un pub sympa.**_

 _ **-C'est bien, Anya et Gaia ont hâte de te rencontrer, si tes amies sont intenses, tu n'as pas encore rencontré ma cousine.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Et bien ça promets, j'ai parlé de toi à mon père ce matin.**_

 _ **-Ah oui ?**_

 _ **-Oui, il aimerait te rencontrer, alors on pourrait organiser ça la prochaine fois que je viens ?**_

 _ **-La prochaine fois, tu comptes partir ?**_

 _ **-J'habite en France Lexa, j'ai un travail, des responsabilités et Teddy.**_

 _ **-Je comprends, je pensais que peut être tu aurais voulu rester, maintenant que toi et moi...**_

 _ **-Si je pars, c'est pour mieux revenir, je suis là, je te l'ai promis.**_

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et je souris, le diner se passe vraiment bien. On parle de tout et de rien, c'est assez fou de voir à quel point on a de points communs, à quel point il nous est facile de parler ensemble. Arrivées dans la voiture, on prend le chemin de chez moi sans qu'elle ne trouve rien à redire et je souris.

 **-** _ **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Madi dort je suppose ?**_

 _ **-Oui pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Et bien pour ça.**_

Elle fait glisser sa robe, enlève ses talons et plonge dans la piscine en sous-vêtements. Je la dévore des yeux et la rejoins, sauf que je ne m'embête pas de vêtements moi. Je la rejoins et l'enlace tendrement par derrière, je lui enlève son soutien-gorge que je jette plus loin. La retourne et l'embrasse aussi tendrement que possible, malgré la passion qui me dévore le corps.

 _ **-Tu es tellement belle, est ce que je rêve ?**_

 _ **-Je suis là Princesse, je suis avec toi.**_

(Rating M...)

Notre baiser reprend bien plus passionné et je laisse échapper un gémissement quand elle se colle encore plus à moi. Mes mains deviennent baladeuses et caressent sa peau avec envie, j'attaque son cou de baiser brulant et je la vois fermer les yeux. D'un coup elle inverse nos positions et je me retrouve plaquée contre le rebord de la piscine, elle embrasse mon sein et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas laisser passer un cri d'extase.

 _ **-(Essoufflée) Tu ne veux pas aller dans la chambre, je ne suis pas sûre que mes jambes tiennent à ce rythme.**_

 _ **-Est-ce que je vous fais de l'effet Miss Wood ?**_

Tant pis pour la chambre, je la plaque à mon tour contre la piscine et lui enlève sont string, même sous l'eau je sens son intimité trempée et ça me fait perdre le peu de self control qu'il me restait. Je la pénètre d'un doigt la faisant hoqueter de plaisir et l'embrasse sauvagement, je joue avec sa langue et mon pouce atteint sa boule de plaisir que je titille.

 _ **-Bordel, tu me rends dingue Lexa.**_

Je souris et rajoute un doigt la faisant limite s'écrouler sur moi, je la maintiens contre moi et l'embrasse partout où j'ai accès en augmentant mes vas et viens en elle. Je sens que son orgasme est proche et rajoute un doigt en appuyant sur son clitoris, cela déclenche sa jouissance que j'accompagne d'un tendre baiser.

 _ **-Finalement je veux bien aller dans la chambre.**_

(Fin du Rating M)

J'éclate de rire, la tire par la main jusqu'à ma chambre et elle me plaque sur le matelas, la nuit ne fait que commencer apparemment. Le lendemain après peu d'heure de sommeil j'ouvre les yeux et mon sourire revient automatiquement en la voyant encore endormie contre moi,

 _ **-(Embrasse) Bonjour Princesse.**_

 _ **-Bonjour aussi, je suis en vacances, c'est un crime de me lever aussi tôt.**_

 _ **-Comment pourrai-je me faire pardonner une telle chose ?**_

 _ **-Fais marcher ton imagination.**_

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa m'embrasse tendrement et je la tire contre moi, avant que ça ne dérape encore je me lève et m'enferme dans la salle de bain la faisant rire. Je la retrouve vingt minutes plus tard en bas, j'embrasse le front de Madi et enlace Lexa par derrière, elle fait cuire des œufs au bacon.

 _ **-Vas te préparer je finis le petit déjeuner.**_

 _ **(Embrasse) Merci Princesse, la cafetière est en route.**_

Elle file et je dépose des œufs devant Madi qui me regarde en souriant, bon on dirait que j'ai gagné le cœur de la mère et de la fille sans trop forcer.

 _ **-Tu vas venir habiter avec nous ?**_

 _ **-Tu dis ça pour avoir Teddy ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Non, enfin pas que, j'aime bien que tu sois là aussi.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi je suis contente d'être là, un jour je viendrai peut être habité ici mais pas tout de suite, d'accord ?**_

 _ **-Tu l'aimes ma maman ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu es d'accord avec ça ?**_

 _ **-Et moi tu m'aimes aussi ?**_

Je coupe le feu, sers une assiette pour Lexa et moi et m'assois près de Madi. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle semble ravie puisqu'elle se colle autant que possible en souriant.

 _ **-Bien sûr que je t'aime aussi ma puce, tu es une petite fille formidable, bien élevée et intelligente. Quand je reviendrai, je prendrai Teddy et on ira au parc ensemble, ça te dis ?**_

 _ **-Oui, maman a dis oui pour un chat, on doit aller le chercher samedi, tu viendras avec nous ?**_

 _ **-Tu ne veux pas le choisir avec ta maman ?**_

 _ **-Avec toi aussi, on ira en famille.**_

Mon cœur semble se liquéfier et je serre Madi un peu plus fort dans mes bras, une famille hein ? Lexa nous retrouve comme ça et se joint au câlin, faisant décoller mon cœur de bonheur à nouveau.

 _ **-On fait des câlins sans moi, je ne suis pas d'accord.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Jalouse mon cœur ?**_

Elle semble un peu bloquée et Madi se réinstalle sur sa chaise en souriant, Lexa prend limite sa place et me serre fort contre elle, je souris et lui rend son étreinte avec plaisir.

 _ **-C'est quoi ton programme Princesse aujourd'hui ?**_

 _ **-On doit aller en ville avec mes amis, à midi je mange avec mon père et l'après-midi je ne sais pas encore.**_

 _ **-Tu veux venir visiter le journal ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Pourquoi pas, je t'appelle après mon repas si tu veux.**_

 _ **-Bien et moi ?**_

 _ **-Toi tu vas à l'école ma puce, mais si tu veux on viendra te chercher avec Clarke et on ira manger une glace ?**_

 _ **-Ouai, t'es d'accord Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Je valide ce programme, bon c'est l'heure, je vous dis à plus tard.**_

Une nouvelle fois j'embrasse le front de Madi et Lexa me raccompagne à l'entrée en souriant.

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?**_

 _ **-Toi, si ça fait trop la glace et tout... je sais que tu veux y aller dou...**_

Je la coupe net en l'embrassant amoureusement et elle répond à mon baiser en fermant les yeux.

 _ **-(Essoufflée) J'aurai du prendre ma semaine de vacances.**_

 _ **-On a le temps de se rattraper, je reviendrai vite, promis.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) J'ai l'impression d'être une droguée, tu m'as ensorcelée Clarke Griffin ?**_

 _ **-Peux être que je ne suis pas une Princesse, mais une Sorcière tu y as pensé ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) J'ai toujours aimé les méchantes, ce n'est pas grave, mais tu es une Princesse, la mienne.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) J'y vais, je t'appelle plus tard.**_

Avec un effort limite surhumain je me décolle de ses bras et grimpe dans mon taxi, sauf que cette fois ci je me retourne et fait signe à Madi et Lexa qui me font des grands signes de la main. Le chauffeur sourit et je me cale contre le dossier, je reçois un texto et vois que c'est Marcus.

 _-Demain tu as rdv à 10h chez le Docteur Sinclair pour ton évaluation psy, ça te va ?_

 _-Parfait, merci Cap._

 _-De rien, tu verras il est super._

 _-Je n'en doute pas, je te tiens au courant._

 _-Ok, bonne journée._

 _-Toi aussi._

Arrivée à mon hôtel je suis accueillie par mes amis en sifflant et je lève les yeux au ciel face à leurs idioties. Je file me changer et descends dix minutes plus tard.

 _ **-Prêts pour un petit tour dans Polis ?**_

 _ **-Yep Blondie, alors ta soirée ?**_

 _ **-Idéal, merci encore pour le coup de main les filles, ma tenue a fait sensation.**_

 _ **-Combien de temps elle a tenu sur ton dos une fois chez elle ?**_

 _ **-D'après toi O ?**_

 _ **-J'ai parié sur deux minutes avant qu'elle ne te l'arrache.**_

 _ **-Perdu, qui d'autres a parié ?**_

Tous mes amis lèvent la main et je rigole, on prend plusieurs taxis pour se rendre au centre et leur fait visiter la ville où j'ai grandis.

 _ **-Au final qui a gagné ?**_

 _ **-Personne, j'ai enlevé ma robe avant de plonger dans la piscine et vous ne saurez rien de plus, bande de curieux.**_

 _ **-Ha la piscine un classique, on l'a pas mal testé avec Octavia aussi.**_

 _ **-(Frappe Raven) Tu es la pire des femmes, ne dis pas ce genre de choses devant mon frère.**_

 _ **-Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà fait pire ?**_

 _ **-Et pourquoi on m'attaque au juste, je n'ai encore rien dis je vous signale.**_

 _ **-(Rires)**_

Après une bonne ballade, je retrouve mon père pour manger et m'installe à table, je souris en voyant les lasagnes et attaque le plat avec envie.

 _ **-Bon appétit ma puce, bon alors quand est-ce que tu me présentes ta Lexa ?**_

 _ **-Bientôt promis et toi où ça en est avec ta collègue, Becca ?**_

 _ **-Et bien on s'apprécie beaucoup et...**_

 _ **-Papa, tu peux tout me dire tu sais.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) En fait on vit ensemble depuis quelque temps, j'aimerai beaucoup te la présenter.**_

 _ **-J'en serai ravie, jeudi soir, j'emmènerai Lexa si elle est disponible, ça te dis ?**_

 _ **-Oui beaucoup.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

 _ **-Rentre chez toi, tu n'es pas du tout concentrée, cet air niais ferait peur à n'importe qui.**_

 _ **-Merci Anya, ce compliment me va droit au cœur.**_

 _ **-Prends ta semaine Lexa, profites de Clarke. Tout va bien ici, Luna et moi on gère la boite avec Lincoln.**_

 _ **-Tu oublies le gala de vendredi ?**_

 _ **-Gaia nous filera un coup de main, tu n'as pas pris de vacances depuis une éternité et là tu as une bonne raison de le faire. Ce n'est que quatre jours, la boite ne coulera pas, promis.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

 _ **-Merde, je dois 100 Dollars à Luna, j'étais persuadée que tu allais refuser.**_

 _ **-Il faut que tu arrêtes de parier avec Luna, tu perds à chaque fois.**_

 _ **-Et c'est faux, il m'arrive de gagner, mais elle est pire qu'un démon sur ça, on dirait qu'elle sait toujours tout.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Ok, à vendredi, je garde mon portable en cas de besoin, n'hésite pas à m'appeler aux moindres soucis. Je vais faire visiter les bureaux à Clarke et je me sauve.**_

 _ **-Ho, elle vient, trop bien, tu me la présentes, obligé, sinon je te séquestre ici sous une montagne de dossiers.**_

 _ **-Très bien, mais si tu l'effraies, la menace ou dis quoi que ce soit de déplacé en sa présence, je te tue Anya.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Tu me connais, je suis un Ange.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu es pire que le Diable, files maintenant.**_

Elle s'en va en rigolant et je finis mon dossier tranquillement. Une heure plus tard Clarke m'envoie un texto m'annonçant son arrivée et je me lève ravie. Quand elle rentre dans mon bureau, je me retiens avec peine de lui sauter dessus et son sourire me gonfle le cœur de joie.

 _ **-Ok j'avoue que cette tour est impressionnante, tout comme ton bureau, ou toi.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) J'avoue que j'ai voulu t'impressionnée un peu, ta matinée c'est bien passée ?**_

 _ **-Parfaitement, et la tienne ?**_

 _ **-J'ai décidé, aidée grandement par ma cousine de prendre quelques jours de repos, donc je suis tout à toi jusqu'à dimanche, hormis vendredi soir.**_

 _ **-Tu m'en vois ravie, alors que dirais tu de rencontrer mon père jeudi soir, avec Madi ? Il compte me présenter sa compagne aussi, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympas mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Si tu penses que...**_

Je la vois commencer à paniquer et l'embrasse, elle sourit et me répond volontiers, tant pis pour on est sage au bureau, Clarke Griffin aura ma perte et je m'en fou complètement.

 _ **-Salut Princesse.**_

 _ **-Salut, je prends ça pour un oui ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je serais ravie de rencontrer ton père, Madi aussi, en plus elle n'a pas cours vendredi ça tombe bien.**_

 _ **-Oui, alors tu me fais visiter ?**_

 _ **-(Glisse ma main dans la sienne) Suis moi.**_

Après une petite heure je souffle un grand coup en voyant le bureau d'Anya, Luna ou Gaia ça va mais ma cousine peut être vraiment intense quand elle s'y met. __

 _ **-Ok, allons-y. Surtout n'oublies pas que je t'aime, ça t'aidera à supporter tout ça. Anya est comment dire ça...ma première supportrice, sans son aide et son appuie, je n'aurai jamais pu monter le journal.**_

 _ **-Je vois, pas de pression.**_

Elle m'embrasse et dans ce baiser, je peux sentir beaucoup de choses, mais le plus important c'est son amour et même si elle ne m'a pas encore retourné ses mots, je sais qu'elle le pense et ça me suffit à ouvrir la porte.

 _ **-Ah quand même, je croyais que tu n'allais jamais arriver. Anya Wood, Directrice de Polis Investigation et cousine d'Alex, ravie de te rencontrer Clarke. (Tend la main)**_

 _ **-(Serre la main) Moi aussi Anya, Clarke Griffin mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà.**_

 _ **-Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, si tu t'avises de briser le cœur de ma cousine, de lui faire du mal, je te brise les jambes, vu ?**_

 _ **-Anya !**_

 _ **-(Rire) C'est rien mon cœur, je comprends son point de vue et tu risques d'avoir des menaces similaires de Raven et Octavia. Mais je te rassure tout de suite sur une chose, je ne peux pas lui briser le cœur.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Parce qu'elle détient le mien depuis la première fois que j'ai entendu sa voix.**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-Bonne réponse, je valide Blondie Cousine, maintenant filez, autant d'amour et de niaiserie me donne envie de vomir.**_

J'éclate de rire en même temps que Clarke, sa phrase m'a transpercé le cœur, je crois que c'est encore mieux qu'un je t'aime, non ? Je tire Clarke loin des griffes d'Anya qui malgré sa dernière phrase nous regarde tendrement. Une fois dehors je file dans la limousine, la main de Clarke toujours emprisonnée dans la mienne.

 _ **-On a encore deux heures avant que Madi ne sorte, une idée de comment occuper ce temps Princesse ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Prête à rencontrer mes amis ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais allons-y quand même, sinon je risque de te sauter dessus.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Ne me tentes pas trop, deux heures c'est bien trop insuffisant.**_

 _ **-Arrêtes de dire ce genre de truc ou je ne réponds plus de rien et Titus risque d'être choqué à vie.**_

 _ **-Il y a la vitre teintée non ?**_

Merde elle est vraiment diabolique, je lance une musique pour couvrir nos voix et ordonne à Titus de faire un grand tour de ville, ça nous laisse une heure. Je lui saute dessus et la débarrasse de sa chemise en deux minutes mais je la vois mal à l'aise et je lui lève son menton, sachant à quoi elle pense.

 _ **-Tu es magnifique Princesse, stp crois-moi.**_

 _ **-Je te crois, mais tu l'es bien plus que moi.**_

Après ça peu de mots ont été échangé et j'ai retenus comme j'ai pu mes gémissements et mon extase quand elle m'a fait sienne à nouveau, bordel elle est douée, vraiment douée.

 _ **-A mon tour Princesse.**_

 _ **-Ce soir mon cœur, on va arriver, rhabilles toi ou jamais on ne sortira de cette voiture.**_

 _ **-J'aime quand tu m'appelles mon cœur.**_

 _ **-Je sais, aller viens. (Embrasse)**_

 **POV Clarke :**

La fin de journée avec Madi et Lexa c'est passé merveilleusement bien, comme la présentation avec mes amis, bien que rapide car on était attendues. Ce soir je vais présenter Lexa et Madi à mon père, quand j'y pense, ça va vite mais ça ne m'effraie plus, ça me rassure sur le fait que je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir tout ça.

 _ **-Bonjour Capitaine Griffin, prenez place je vous prie, désolé pour ce léger retard.**_

 _ **-C'est Lieutenant, ce n'est rien je suis arrivé en avance.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes passé Capitaine avant votre démission non ?**_

 _ **-C'est vrai, j'ai tendance à l'oublier, alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire Docteur Sinclair pour reprendre du service ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi voulez-vous reprendre après trois ans. ?**_

 _ **-Je me sens prête, j'aime mon métier, le fait d'aider la population, désamorcer une situation délicate. Je me sens utile, j'ai récemment rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a fait croire qu'une seconde chance était possible dans tout.**_

 _ **-Donc c'est cette personne qui vous a donné envie de revenir ici, de reprendre votre vie en main ?**_

 _ **-Elle fait partie d'un tout, mon père me manquait aussi beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Comment sont vos rapports avec votre père ?**_

 _ **-Il n'y a jamais eu que de l'amour entre mon père et moi, il m'a toujours soutenue, en tout et je me sens infiniment chanceuse de l'avoir encore près de moi.**_

 _ **-Bien, êtes-vous prête de parler de l'incident d'il y a trois ans ?**_

 _ **-Que voulez-vous savoir ?**_

 _ **-Quand vous avez appris la prise d'otage, qu'avez-vous pensé ?**_

 _ **-A ma mère et ma fiancée, il n'y avait pas d'autre négociateur disponible donc malgré mon implication émotionnelle je suis partie avec mon équipe.**_

 _ **-Et une fois sur place, quand vous avez compris que la personne qui menaçait ses otages était votre mère ?**_

 _ **-Je suis allée voir mon Capitaine et lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, nos rapports ont toujours été très compliqués. Elle n'a jamais accepté mon orientation sexuelle et la séparation d'avec mon père n'arrangeait rien.**_

 _ **-Et ensuite que s'est-il passé ?**_

 _ **-Comme je vous l'ai dit aucun négociateur n'était disponible et des coups de feu avaient été entendus, le SWAT s'apprêtait à intervenir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure alors je suis rentrée pour tenter de la raisonner.**_

 _ **-Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ?**_

 _ **-Au début j'ai réussi à la calmer, j'ai même libéré les otages, mais elle tenait toujours son arme et j'ai vu le corps de Nylah, elle l'avait poignardée plusieurs fois. Le SWAT est entré et elle s'est jetée sur moi, quand elle a enfoncé son couteau en moi je n'ai rien ressentit au début. J'étais comme anesthésiée puis j'ai vu son gilet d'explosif et pour protéger les hommes je l'ai abattu. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital trois jours plus tard, la suite vous la connaissez, j'ai démissionnée et suis partie en France.**_

 _ **-Bien, que vous a-t-elle dis quand vous avez découvert le corps de Nylah ?**_

Je serre les dents et retiens mes larmes, je souffle un bon coup et regarde le Docteur qui se lève en souriant tranquillement.

 _ **-Je pense que ça ira pour le moment Capitaine, vous êtes tout à fait capable de reprendre du service. Qu'importe ce que votre mère vous a dis, je sais que maintenant vous n'y croyez plus. Car vous êtes là devant moi, déterminée à reprendre votre vie en main, à vous donner une nouvelle chance d'être heureuse et c'est plus que suffisant pour moi.**_

 _ **-Est-ce que vous croyiez que si je ne m'étais pas autant éloignée d'elle, j'aurai vu quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Votre mère était bipolaire Capitaine, elle ne prenait plus son traitement depuis des mois. Rien n'est de votre faute, je l'ai connus, je sais qu'elle vous aimait infiniment, même si elle ne savait pas vous le montrer.**_

 _ **-Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner vous savez, même après avoir su pour Nylah, je l'aimais.**_

 _ **-Dans l'esprit malade de votre mère, elle vous protégeait, vous n'avez pas à lui pardonner son geste, mais vous pouvez le comprendre et avancer avec cela.**_

 _ **-Oui, je vous remercie.**_

 _ **-Une dernière chose, votre compagne sait cette histoire ?**_

 _ **-Elle sait ce que tout le monde sait, ma meilleure amie est la seule qui connaît toute l'histoire avec mon père.**_

 _ **-Un jour il faudra lui en parler, ça vous ferait du bien, mais prenez le temps de vous habituer à nouveau au bonheur, rien ne presse, vous irez bien, je le sais.**_

 _ **-(Serre la main) Merci Doc.**_

Après ma soirée avec mes collègues qui ont accueilli dignement mon retour ici avec mes amis, je suis rentrée chez Lexa qui m'a supplié de venir, même tard. Je suis donc arrivée à 2h du matin et l'ai trouvé entrain de travailler, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

 _ **-Tu sais qu'il est deux heures du matin et que tu es en vacances n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Et, ta soirée c'est bien passée ?**_

 _ **-Oui, un souci ?**_

 _ **-Je crois que ma dernière fusion va être annulée, la compagnie Azgeda trempe dans des affaires très louches et Linc et moi on vient de s'en apercevoir.**_

 _ **-Tu veux que je me renseigne auprès de mon Capitaine s'il y a quelque chose sur elle, il peut avoir accès aux bases de données internationales.**_

 _ **-Je veux bien, elle s'appelle Nia Queen.**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe, mais maintenant on va se coucher, tu auras l'esprit plus clair demain et moi aussi, l'alcool n'aide pas et j'ai encore plus envie de toi dans cet état.**_

Je la vois se lever en souriant et fondre sur mes lèvres, on arrive difficilement jusqu'à la chambre où on laisse la passion nous dévorer durant plusieurs heures. Le lendemain je me réveille dans ses bras et ne bouge d'un pouce, je suis bien là.

 _ **-Bonjour Princesse. (Embrasse)**_

 _ **-Bonjour mon cœur, bien dormi ?**_

 **POV Lexa :**

 _ **-Le peu que tu m'as laissé oui, tu es insatiable quand tu as bu, tu le sais ?**_

 _ **-Je ne t'ai pas entendue te plaindre hier quand je te faisais crier mon nom.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Prétentieuse !**_

Mon rire se stop net quand je sens ses mains me caresser et je ne peux pas empêcher un gémissement de sortir de mes lèvres qu'elle capture d'un baiser brulant. Oh mon Dieu je vais mourir si elle continue cette douce torture. Elle ricane fière d'elle et je la fait taire en accrochant mes lèvres aux siennes dans un autre baiser brulant. Puis d'un coup elle se lève me faisant grogner de frustration et me lance un clin d'œil amusé.

 _ **-Tu ne voudrais pas que ta fille soit en retard, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Clarke, je t'interdis de me laisser comme ça.**_

Elle rigole m'embrasse tendrement et file sous la douche, rho bordel je la déteste. Je râle en réveillant Madi, je râle en préparant le petit déjeuner. Je n'ai jamais était aussi frustrée de ma vie, ma vengeance va être terrible Princesse. Je râle mais je souris comme une idiote quand elle m'embrasse dans le cou. Son odeur m'enveloppe et Madi rigole en nous regardant.

 _ **-Alors Madi tu es prête à rencontrer mon papa et sa chérie ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu crois il va bien m'aimer ?**_

 _ **-On ne peut que t'aimer ma puce, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mon papa c'est le plus gentil du monde, tu verras.**_

 _ **\- Cool, maman est ce que je peux prendre le bus scolaire aujourd'hui, je veux accompagner ma copine Clara.**_

 _ **-Tu es sûre ma puce, on peut aussi aller la chercher, j'appellerai ses parents ?**_

 _ **-Bien y a aussi mes autres copains, ça te dérange ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais dépêches-toi alors car le bus arrive dans trois minutes.**_

 _ **-Tu viens me chercher avec Clarke ce soir ?**_

 _ **-Tu es d'accord Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Si tu veux ma puce, files maintenant le bus est là.**_

Je regarde ma puce filer après un dernier câlin à Clarke et moi et je soupire, elle grandit trop vite.

 _ **-(M'enlace par derrière) Nostalgique mon amour ?**_

 _ **-Un peu, elle grandit, fût un temps où elle refusait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui l'emmène à l'école.**_

 _ **-Elle restera ton bébé, même à 40 ans, tu verras avec mon père, j'aurai aimé connaitre le tien.**_

 _ **-Il était génial, ma mère aussi même si elle était sévère.**_

 _ **-Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment ils étaient décédés ?**_

 _ **-Accident d'avion, on avait à peine 20 ans avec Lincoln, ça a été dur et pour remonter la pente on c'est consacré à l'entreprise, la suite tu la connais.**_

 _ **-Oui, tu sais qu'on t'appelle la virtuose des affaire, je sors avec un petit génie, c'est cool.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Alors que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?**_

 _ **-J'ai quelque chose à te dire pour commencer.**_

 _ **-Quoi donc Princesse ?**_

 _ **-J'ai eu les accréditations nécessaires pour reprendre mon ancien poste, je reprends le 1 juillet à Polis.**_

Je me retourne d'un coup, en mois deux sentiments contraires explosent, l'extrême joie de savoir qu'elle sera à Polis près de Madi et moi et la peur, son ancien poste.

 _ **-Heu mon cœur, tu es légèrement flippante à rien dire comme ça. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que je revienne vivre ici ?**_

 _ **-Non, enfin si mais je ne pensais pas que tu reprendrais ton ancien métier.**_

 _ **-J'adore mon job Lexa, je me sens utile en l'exerçant et j'ai été entrainée et sans me vanter je faisais partit des meilleure avant ma démission.**_

 _ **-Mais tu seras face à des fous furieux la plupart du temps Clarke, tu n'es plus seule maintenant.**_

 _ **-Je ne l'étais pas avant aussi.**_

 _ **-Et regardes où ça t'a menée ta fiancée est morte devant toi.**_

Au moment même où je prononce cette phrase je le regrette, Clarke s'est complètement écarté de moi, le visage voilé par la tristesse.

 _ **-Nylah était morte avant que je n'arrive, ce n'est pas ma faute.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Clarke, je dis juste que ça t'a détruit.**_

 _ **-Je vais y aller, on va reporter la visite chez mon père c'est mieux.**_

 _ **-Clarke comprend moi stp, je suis heureuse que tu restes, mais pas comme ça. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre la personne que j'aime une nouvelle fois, alors de savoir que tu seras face au danger en permanence, permets moi de ne pas sauter de joie.**_

 _ **-Ok, pas de soucis.**_

Ok je l'ai vraiment blessée, je le vois bien. C'est pour ça que quand elle prend sa veste je ne l'ai pas retenue, je l'ai juste regardé grimper dans son taxi et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Je suis montée prendre une douche, pour oublier toute cette horrible conversation et je me suis allongée dans mon lit. Ne voulant pas laisser Clarke aussi mal j'ai pris mon téléphone et j'ai appelé Raven.

 _ **-Salut, que puis-je faire pour la Reine de Polis ?**_

 _ **-Raven, Clarke vient de partir et je pense que tu devrais l'appeler, on s'est disputées, enfin pas vraiment mais je l'ai blessée et ...enfin je pense que tu devrais l'appeler, pour être sûre qu'elle va bien.**_

 _ **-Ok, tu reprends depuis le début, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**_

 _ **-J'ai mal réagis quand elle m'a dit qu'elle reprenait son ancien travail.**_

 _ **-Mal comment ?**_

 _ **-J'ai parlé de Nylah et que ça me tuerait de perdre une nouvelle fois la personne que j'aime.**_

 _ **-Ho bordel tu as déconné là Alex.**_

 _ **-Je sais, elle a annulé le repas de ce soir avec ces parents, je ne sais pas quoi faire ?**_

 _ **-Je m'occupe de Clarke, mais il faut que tu comprennes que Clarke est née pour ce job et qu'elle l'adore. Tu sais combien de situations critiques elle a désamorcé ? Combien de personne sont en vie grâce à elle ? Elle survivait à peine à la banque. Je sais que tu as peur, mais lui parler de Nylah était la dernière chose à faire. Tu ne sais pas tout sur leur histoire, et en plus tu as dit que tu avais peur de la perdre. Clarke préférera se sacrifier à nouveau que de te faire souffrir, elle t'aime. Comme jamais elle a aimé quelqu'un Alex, alors réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas lui dire la prochaine fois, car ça risque d'être la dernière.**_

 _ **-Je sais, merci Raven.**_

 _ **-Je te laisse Blondie arrive, merci de m'avoir appelée.**_

 _ **-C'est normal.**_

 **POV Clarke :**

Une fois à l'hôtel je me suis accoudée au bar et j'ai commencé avec un double café, j'avais l'impression d'être comme dans du coton, et tout me revenait en mémoire. Mon histoire avec Nylah avait bien commencé pourtant, elle était Médecin, une collègue à ma mère, c'est même elle qui nous a présenté. Elle la vite regretté, durant un an, tout était parfait, vraiment parfait hormis ma mère qui n'acceptait pas notre relation évidemment. Mon travail me prenait énormément de temps et Nylah a commencé à me le reprocher, ça et le fait que ma mère lui faisait vivre un enfer à l'hôpital. Mais j'essayais de faire des efforts, que ce soit avec ma mère ou elle. Et puis il y a eu la prise d'otage, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit a failli me tuer.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **\- Maman, calmes-toi stp. Laisses partir ces gens, ils sont innocents, tu es médecin, tu te souviens ?**_

 _ **-Je ne suis plus rien à cause de ton père et de toi. J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi, tout et tu me remercies en sortant avec une trainée. Une femme, tout le monde se moque de moi part ta faute.**_

 _ **-Maman je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Laisses partir ces gens maman. On va régler ça ensemble, d'accord. Je reste là, on va discuter et tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.**_

 _ **-D'accord qu'ils partent, je m'en moquent, j'ai eu ce que je voulais de toute façon.**_

Je fais évacuer les gens et c'est là que j'ai vu le corps de Nylah, il y avait tellement de sang c'était horrible. Je me suis accroupie près d'elle, j'ai regardé ma mère avec incompréhension et elle a ri. Oui elle a ri, comme une possédée, et c'est là que j'ai vu son gilet d'explosifs.

 _ **-Pourquoi, pourquoi tu as fait ça, je l'aimais, on allait se marier, maman pourquoi tu l'as tué ?**_

 _ **-Elle te trompait avec la moitié de l'hôpital, ta trainée ne te méritait pas.**_

 _ **-Non, tu mens, Nylah n'aurait jamais fait ça. Baisses ton arme le SWAT va t'abattre si tu continus, je ne veux pas que tu meures, stp maman, baisses ton arme maintenant.**_

 _ **-Marie, Silvia, Lois ce sont des infirmières et elle sont passée entre les jambes de ta chère Nylah, et la dernière fût Monroe. Ma Propre interne, tu te rends compte. Tu mérites mieux ma puce, je vais te trouver un gentil garçon, il va te faire oublier tout ça et tu seras heureuse.**_

 _ **-Lâchez votre arme, Griffin recules on s'en charge.**_

 _ **-VOUS NE ME PRENDREZ PAS MA FILLE ! (Enfonce son couteau en moi)**_

 _ **(Tir)**_

J'ai sauté sur sa main pour récupérer le détonateur et je me suis écroulée dans les bras de Gustus.

 _ **-Griffin, bordel, appelez une ambulance tout de suite. Tiens le coup, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital.**_

 _ **(Fin du flashback)**_

 _ **-Clarke, hey blondie ça va ?**_

 _ **-Non, je crois que l'amour ça n'est pas pour moi Raven. Il y a un truc qui doit débloquer chez moi, Nylah était malheureuse et maintenant c'est au tour de Lexa de l'être.**_

 _ **-Nylah était une salope, désolée mais ce qu'elle a fait est horrible.**_

 _ **-Elle est morte parce qu'elle m'aimait.**_

 _ **-Elle est morte parce qu'elle te trompait et que ta mère a pété les plombs. En aucun cas c'est de ta faute et tu le sais très bien. Tu t'es assez punie avec tout ça Clarke, Alex vient de m'appeler. Elle avait l'air assez misérable, elle t'aime Clarke, c'est évident. Elle a juste peur de te perdre, tu crois que ça m'enchante qu'Octavia soit flic ? Non, il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter, tout va très vite entre vous. Laissez-vous du temps pour comprendre votre histoire, ok. Ne prends pas de décisions irréfléchies. On va tous dans un parc aquatique, va te changer tu viens, et n'essais même pas de dire non. Et ce soir tu iras voir ton père, c'est important pour lui que tu rencontres Becca.**_

 _ **-D'accord, ça vous dirait que je vous le présente ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr blondie, appelles le pour dire qu'on débarque quand même.**_

 _ **-Ouai, merci Rav.**_

 _ **-De rien, va te changer, on t'attend.**_

Je grimpe dans ma chambre, j'enfile mon maillot et soupire en composant le numéro d'Anya, elle va me tuer c'est certain.

 _ **-Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour Anya, j'ai besoin que tu ailles voire Le...Alex au plus vite. Et avant que tu ne hurles, je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je le sais très bien.**_

 _ **-Ok, je pars tout de suite, ça va toi ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais le plus important c'est Alex,**_

 _ **-D'accord, merci de m'avoir appelé.**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie, prends soin d'elle.**_

Je raccroche et tente de passer une bonne journée avec mes amis, qui font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour me changer les idées. Arrivée chez mon père l'ambiance est détendue et Becca est adorable. Je monte dans mon ancienne chambre et m'assois sur mon lit en soupirant.

 _ **-Où est Lexa ?**_

 _ **-Surement avec sa famille, on s'est un peu disputées.**_

 _ **-Je vois, je peux faire quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Est-ce que tu crois que je ne sais pas aimer correctement papa ?**_

 _ **-C'est tout le contraire ma fille, tu aimes de tout ton être et c'est pour ça que tu as aussi mal quand ça ne va pas. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger, je vois bien que tu l'aimes et c'est le plus important.**_

 _ **-Becca est super, je suis heureuse pour toi. Désolé d'avoir débarqué avec tout le monde comme ça.**_

 _ **-Je suis heureux de connaître tes amis, je sais qu'ils t'ont beaucoup aidé et ils sont drôles surtout Jasper et Raven.**_

 _ **-Ouai ils sont super.**_

 _ **-Aller vient, demain tu appelleras Lexa et tout s'arrangera.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

Vendredi midi et toujours pas de nouvelle de Clarke, Anya m'a conseillée de réfléchir et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Seulement le vide dans mon cœur depuis son départ semble sans fin.

 _ **-Maman, Clarke nous aime plus, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ?**_

 _ **-C'est compliquée ma puce, elle va revenir, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. J'ai dit quelque chose de méchant à Clarke, et ça prend du temps des fois pour se faire pardonner.**_

 _ **-Mais demain on doit aller chercher le chat, tu crois qu'elle viendra ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas ma puce, mais même si elle ne vient pas, elle pensera à nous, je le sais, ok ?**_

 _ **-Tu as dit pardon ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne sais pas Madi**_

 _ **-Madi, Dimitri et Steven t'attendent dans le salon pour jouer, va les retrouver.**_

 _ **-D'accord tata, j'y vais.**_

Je souffle en voyant sa bouille triste et reporte mon attention vers la fenêtre, j'attends que Clark revienne, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le bon moment.

 _ **-Tu as eu peur, ça arrive Alex.**_

 _ **-Je l'ai blessée Luna.**_

 _ **-Laisses lui du temps, viens on va manger.**_

A 18h Raven m'a envoyé un message, Clarke était repartit, un problème avec Teddy apparemment. J'ai senti mon cœur dégringoler et je l'ai appelé.

 _ **-Salut Lexa, il y a vraiment un souci avec Teddy, un chasseur lui a tiré dessus. Il est entre la vie et la mort et je...**_

 _ **-Où est tu ?**_

 _ **-A l'aéroport, j'attends mon vol. Je suis avec Octavia, je sais qu'on doit parler mais.**_

 _ **-Vas à mon jet, je préviens le pilote, vous partirez plus vite.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas nécessaire Lexa, je...**_

 _ **-Clarke stp, laisses-moi faire ça pour toi. J'ai compris que tu avais besoin de temps, mais laisses-moi au moins faire ça, stp.**_

 _ **-D'accord, dis à Madi que je suis désolée pour le chat, j'aurai aimé être là.**_

 _ **-Je sais, donnes nous des nouvelles...pour Teddy et de...toi.**_

 _ **-Promis, au revoir Lexa.**_

 _ **-Au revoir Princesse.**_

Après différents appels pour tout organiser je suis partie me préparer pour le gala. J'ai collé un faux sourire à mon visage et saluer tout le monde, j'étais exilée sur un balcon quand Raven est arrivée.

 _ **-Tu tiens le coup ?**_

 _ **-Merci d'être venue quand même.**_

 _ **-Je ne voulais pas rater un buffet gratuit, elle va revenir.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais je ne sais pas si je suis la bonne personne pour elle ?**_

 _ **-Parce qu'elle est flic, ma femme est flic Alex et j'ai appris à vivre avec. Je ne dis pas que la peur s'en va, ça serait mentir, mais j'ai choisis de ne pas me laisser guider par cela.**_

 _ **-Avec Costia c'était différent, c'était avec le temps que mes sentiments sont venus, on grandit. Avec Clarke tout va tellement vite, c'est explosif, c'est enivrant et c'est terrifiant.**_

 _ **-Je connais ce sentiment, avant Octavia j'étais hétéro, cent pour cent hétéro. Et quand Octavia Blake est rentrée dans ma vie ça a été un ouragan, c'était intense. Ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs, demandes à Clarke nos disputes, mais je l'aime à en crever. Je passerai sous un bus pour elle et elle ferait de même pour moi. On a choisis de s'accrocher à ça, parce qu'Alex. Ce que tu vis avec Clarke, ça mérite toutes les batailles. Nylah n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, elle s'est servie de Clarke plus qu'autre chose.**_

 _ **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**_

 _ **-Ce que j'ai dit, l'amour le vrai, elle l'à découvert avec toi, alors ne la laisse pas tomber par peur, ça serait vraiment idiot.**_

Elle rentre et je regarde la vue, bon sang Princesse, tu me rends complètement dingue. Trois jours plus tard j'ai enfin eu des nouvelles de Clarke, Teddy était sauvé. Madi et moi on a été soulagées, Clarke semblait épuisé et on n'est pas restées longtemps au téléphone. Après ça je me suis concentrée sur mon travail et plus particulièrement sur Nia Queen avec mon frère. Deux semaines après son départ j'ai reçu un autre appel d'elle et je me suis empressée de répondre.

 _ **-Salut, je te dérange ?**_

 _ **-Non, je travaillais, tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-Tu m'as demandée des infos sur Nia Queen, je viens de raccrocher avec mon Capitaine.**_

 _ **-Alors ?**_

 _ **-Je t'ai envoyée un mail, Lexa cette femme est dangereuse, vraiment dangereuse. Sois très prudente si tu t'attaques à elle, vas voir mon collègue Gustus au commissariat.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Il faut te mettre sous protection, ta famille et toi. Quand les choses ne vont pas comme Nia Queen le veux, des gens disparaissent. Et elle ne s'attaque pas juste à la personne concernée, elle extermine toute sa famille et j'ai peur pour toi et Madi. Mais aussi les autres, alors va le voir, stp.**_

 _ **-D'accord, j'irai demain matin à la première heure.**_

 _ **-Merci, ça va sinon ?**_

 _ **-Tu me manques.**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-Désolé, je sais que...**_

 _ **-Tu me manques aussi Lexa, Madi aussi.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée, j'aimerai que tu sois là Princesse.**_

 _ **-Nylah me trompait, c'est pour ça que ma mère l'a tué, depuis des mois elle me trompait. J'ai longtemps pensé que le problème venait de moi.**_

 _ **-C'est ridicule, cette femme n'a pas su saisir la chance qu'elle avait c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, si vraiment c'est trop pour toi que je sois flic, je trouverai autre chose de sans danger mais...(Larmes)**_

 _ **-Mon amour ne pleure pas stp, ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras.**_

 _ **-Je ferai mieux, je te le jure, mais stp, ne me quittes pas Lexa.**_

 _ **-Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ferai ça, je t'aime. Et je ne t'empêcherai pas de faire le métier que tu aimes, rentres juste à la maison et on arrangera tout ça.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi.**_

 **POV Clarke :**

J'étais super lâche, lui dire ses mots au téléphone. J'étais derrière la porte de son bureau, j'étais rentrée hier mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de venir avant. J'étais terrifiée d'avoir tout gâché à nouveau, je l'entendais respirer bruyamment et pleurer ce qui m'a fait ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Elle ne m'a pas vu rentrer, elle était dos à la porte, les yeux perdus à l'horizon et le téléphone plaqué sur son cœur.

 _ **-Lexa je...**_

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire volte-face aussi vite, elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais la dernière merveille du monde et s'est jetée à mon cou pour m'embrasser.

 _ **-Je t'aime, je t'aime Lexa, je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée.**_

 _ **-Arrêtes c'est moi qui suis désolée, c'est moi qui t'es blessée, juste par peur, ça n'arrivera plus. On fera face ensemble, tu es arrivée quand ?**_

 _ **-Hier, merci de m'avoir laissé le jet d'ailleurs, Teddy était au paradis.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu t'es installée où ? Demain c'est samedi, je viendrai t'aider à déballer tes cartons avec Madi et tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Je suis chez mon père, le temps de me trouver un truc bien, tu te doutes bien qu'il est ravi.**_

 _ **-Je t'aiderai à trouver un endroit sympa, je suis tellement contente que tu sois là.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, mais je suis sérieuse pour Gustus, il faut aller le voir, Nia est vraiment folle.**_

 _ **-Promis, maintenant Princesse, je vous kidnappe pour le week-end.**_

 _ **-Je suis tout à toi.**_

Elle sourit, m'embrasse, éteins son ordinateur et on rentre chez elle, Madi est encore réveillée et me saute au cou.

 _ **-Oui tu es revenue, trop bien.**_

 _ **-Bonjour ma puce, oui je suis là, alors il est où Drago ?**_

Elle me lâche et me ramène tout doucement une petite boule de poil tout orange. Je le prends contre moi et lui caresse le cou le faisant ronronner.

 _ **-On dirait qu'il t'aime déjà, ce chat a du gout.**_

 _ **-Il est mignon, et pourquoi Drago ?**_

 _ **-Je t'ai dit que j'aimais les méchants, Drago pour Drago Malefoy.**_

 _ **-(Pouffe de rire) Sérieusement et tu étais d'accord Madi ?**_

 _ **-Ouai, mais plus parce qu'il ressemble à un Dragon.**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

On mange ensemble toutes les trois et mon cœur semble s'alléger de minutes en minutes, ma place est ici. Après une nuit des plus sportives avec Lexa je me réveille dans ses bras et souris en l'embrassant.

 _ **-Bonjour ma Princesse.**_

 _ **-Bonjour mon cœur, il faut que file voir Teddy. Il a encore des soins et mon père et Becca vont partir travailler.**_

 _ **\- Emmènes-le ici pour le week-end, on s'occupera bien de lui.**_

 _ **-Et pour Drago ?**_

 _ **-Il est jeune, il ne dira rien et Teddy est gentil, il ne le mordra pas.**_

 _ **-Ok, je prends une douche et je reviens au plus vite. Tu devrais aussi déposer Madi chez Anya, Pour qu'on aille voir Gustus et mon Capitaine.**_

 _ **-Ok reviens vite. (Embrasse)**_

 _ **-Promis, je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi.**_

Au bout d'une heure j'avais ramené Teddy et quelques affaires. Après avoir déposé Madi chez Anya qui m'a accueilli d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule on est partit au commissariat. Une discrète surveillance a été placée sur Lexa et sa famille et les jours ont défilé tranquillement. Au final je n'étais jamais partit de chez Lexa, ça faisait trois mois que j'étais revenue et tout se passer à merveille entre nous. J'avais repris mes habitudes de flic, mais je faisais en sorte d'être là pour le repas du soir et le petit déjeuner, sauf cas exceptionnel. Raven et Octavia sont venues vivre ici, Lexa a offert le job rêvé aux filles. Octavia dirige sa sécurité et Raven le service nouvelles technologies. Sa femme râle qu'elle passe plus de temps dans son labo que dans leur loft. Donc aujourd'hui ça faisait huit mois que j'avais appelé Lexa pour la première fois et je voulais marquer le coup. Madi était chez les filles et j'avais préparé un repas romantique dans le salon.

 _ **-Mon amour tu es là ? Désolé la réunion a duré plus longtemps que prévu...Clarke ?**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Bonjour mon cœur, ce n'est pas grave, va te changer le diner est bientôt prêt.**_

 _ **-D'accord, Madi ?**_

 _ **-Chez les filles, ce soir tu es tout à moi.**_

 _ **-Je suis tout à toi tout le temps, bon un peu à Madi aussi j'avoue. Est ce qu'on fête quelque chose de spécial ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Oui, tu seras privée de dessert si tu ne t'en souviens pas Lexa Wood.**_

Je l'embrasse tendrement et lui montre l'étage, elle obéit mais je vois qu'elle cherche. Il n'y a que moi pour me souvenir d'un truc pareil, mais j'aime bien l'embêter. Dix minutes plus tard, je sens Lexa m'enlacer et je laisse reposer mon corps contre le siens en touillant le repas.

 _ **-Huit mois, je suis désolée d'avoir oublié.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est rien, je te faisais marcher. Si tu oubliais notre premier baiser, là tu n'aurais aucune excuse par contre.**_

 _ **-(Rire) J'ai bien joué mon coup en le faisant le jour de l'anniversaire de Madi alors.**_

 _ **-Alors la fusion a été annulée ?**_

 _ **-Oui et Nia est en prison pour fraude pour au moins vingt ans, on est passé près de désastre, mais tout est bien qui finit bien. Il faudrait inviter les gars pour les remercier de leurs aides durant ces trois derniers mois.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, je verrai avec eux quand ils sont libres.**_

Le repas se passe bien, entre rire et regard amoureux, à la fin je lui tends la main et l'emmène dans le jardin. J'ai allumé des bougies partout et lance une musique en lui tendant la main.

 _ **-Vous m'accordez cette danse Miss Wood ?**_

 _ **-Celle-ci et toute celle que tu voudras Princesse.**_

J'ai laissé passer trois chansons et j'ai respiré un grand coup en m'écartant de ma jolie brune. Je l'ai embrassé aussi tendrement que possible et je me suis agenouillée en lui tendant un écrin ouvert.

 _ **-Je suis tombé amoureuse de ta voix il y a huit mois, puis de tes yeux la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu m'as fait croire aux secondes chances, tu me rends heureuse Alexandria Wood. Madi et toi, vous êtes toute ma vie. C'est pour ça que ce soir, j'aimerais te...**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est sorti comme ça et je me suis jetée sur ses lèvres la coupant dans sa demande, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger vu qu'elle répond à mon baiser.

 _ **-Pardon mon amour, continu.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Tant pis pour toi tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai mis un mois à écrire vilaine. (Passe la bague au doigt en souriant)**_

 _ **-Tu penses à ça depuis un mois ?**_

 _ **-Je pense à ça depuis mon retour. Maintenant tu es presque à moi.**_

 _ **-Je suis à toi Clarke, maintenant dis-moi la fin de ta demande, promis je ne t'interromps plus.**_

 _ **-Laisses-moi réfléchir, je ne sais pas si tu mérites de l'entendre finalement.**_

Je lui frappe l'épaule et elle m'embrasse et rigolant, d'un coup elle me soulève dans ses bras et on rentre à la maison où elle me dépose sur le tapis devant la cheminée, où nous attends une bouteille de vin.

 _ **-Tu as pensé à tout on dirait, je suis charmée Princesse, vous avez laissé de nouveau votre côté sorcière m'envouter ?**_

 _ **-Je sais que tu aimes les méchants, et puis tu m'as ensorcelé aussi, ce n'est que justice.**_

Je souris, l'embrasse et elle me tend un verre de vin, je me calle dans ses bras et ferme les yeux en sentant son cœur battre doucement. Ses lèvres jouent avec ma carotide me déclenchant des frissons et je penche la tête pour lui donner plus d'espace.

 _ **-(Murmure) C'est pour ça que je te demande de devenir ma femme. Pour que je te prouve tous les jours à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu es belle, forte et courageuse. Epouses moi mon cœur et faisons de demain un autre aujourd'hui jusqu'à la fin de nos vies.**_

 _ **-(Larmes) Mince, c'est magnifique, ça m'apprendra à te couper.**_

 _ **-(Rire) C'est toujours oui ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mille fois oui.**_

Après ce tendre moment la nuit fut des plus acrobatiques et quand je me réveille, Clarke me regarde amoureusement me faisant sourire.

 _ **-Bonjour ma Princesse.**_

 _ **-Bonjour mon cœur, le petit déjeuner est prêt.**_

Mon Dieu cette femme est parfaite, elle me pose le plateau sur les jambes, me vole un baiser et s'installe prêt de moi en souriant. Je lui tends une tartine et elle croque dedans me faisant rire, c'est un vrai ventre sur patte mais qu'est-ce que je l'aime.

 _ **-On va chercher Madi à quelle heure ?**_

 _ **-Les filles nous la ramène d'ici deux petites heures, après on ira au parc, ça te dis ?**_

 _ **-Oui j'ai hâte de lui dire.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Elle le sait mon amour, j'ai même son autorisation figures toi et celle de Lincoln, Luna, Gaia et Anya.**_

 _ **-Non, et tu es toujours en vie, je suis impressionnée.**_

 _ **-Je suis négociatrice mon amour, j'ai de bons arguments.**_

 _ **-Tu leurs à dis quoi ?**_

 _ **-Que tu étais l'amour de ma vie et que je comptais passer le reste de ma vie à t'aimer, te chérir et te protéger.**_

 _ **-Bonne réponse, tu as vraiment dit ça ?**_

 _ **-Avec des phrases différentes pour chacun, mais en gros tu as l'idée.**_

 _ **-Je me sens infiniment chanceuse de m'être fait escroquer cette fichue carte bleue, il faudrait que je remercie les voleurs un jour.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) On leurs enverra des oranges, promis.**_

Je souris à ma merveilleuse fiancée et le soir venu, je suis entourée de tous nos amis et famille pour fêter ça. Jack me prend à part et me tend une magnifique bague de fiançailles en or blanc.

 _ **-Elle était à ma mère, Clarke et elle étaient très proches. J'aimerai te l'offrir, je suis content que ma fille t'ait choisis Alex.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi Jack, merci pour ce magnifique présent. Je vous jure de toujours l'aimer et la protéger.**_

 _ **-Je sais que tu le feras, tu peux arranger la bague comme tu veux ou lui offrir comme ça, c'est toi qui vois.**_

 _ **-Je vais juste rajouter une inscription, cette bague est magnifique, inutile de changer quoi que ce soit.**_

 _ **-Je suis bien d'accord, tu as décidément bon gout.**_

On rigole et Clarke me kidnappe sur la piste de danse en souriant, et durant trois mois le rêve a continué. On prépare notre mariage tranquillement, il était prévu pour le 1 juillet. Mais là je devais assister à un énième gala, d'habitude Clarke arrive toujours à se libérer pour m'accompagner, mais ce soir elle était retenue à son travail par des rapports urgents. C'est donc un peu triste que je rejoins la soirée, quand mon portable vibre.

 _-Si quelqu'un te tourne autour, penses à lui dire que ta fiancée est flic et qu'elle sait se servir d'une arme en cas de besoin._

 _-Une fiancée ? Vous délirez Capitaine, il ne me semble pas avoir ce genre de relation._

 _-Regardes ton doigt, j'aimerai être là, je suis sûr que tu es sublime._

Je lui envoie une photo en souriant, quand des coups de feu retentissent. Octavia me plaque au sol et sort son arme, mais elle est blessée. J'appuie sur son ventre paniquée et regarde nos agresseurs avec effroi.

 _ **-Bonjour je suis Ontari Queen, je suis venue vous passer le bonjour de ma mère Miss Wood.**_

 _ **-Que voulez-vous, laissez ces gens partir, ils n'ont rien à voir la dedans.**_

 _ **-Ha je ne peux pas faire ça, ils vont me servir de jeu. Vous allez transférer tous vos avoirs sur un compte offshore. Si vous ne le faites pas, je tuerai une personne de cette salle toutes les dix minutes. Votre garde vous a accordé, encore huit minutes, réfléchissez bien. Attachez-les solidement, condamnez les issus et les fenêtres, le jeu va commencer.**_

Aussi doucement que possible j'appuie sur l'alarme de mon téléphone, une idée de Clarke et on me traine violement dans mon bureau ou on m'attache solidement.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je regardais la photo de Lexa en souriant quand son alarme c'est déclenché. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre et je me suis levée d'un coup les mains tremblantes.

 _ **-Capitaine, l'alarme a été déclenchée.**_

 _ **-J'ai vu calmes toi, Gustus rassemble tous les hommes disponibles. Gina envois une patrouille au domicile des Wood, tous les Wood et tiens nous au courant.**_

 _ **\- Dis-moi que ça ne recommence pas, Marcus stp.**_

 _ **-(Serre dans ses bras) On va sauver tout le monde cette fois ci, où est Madi ?**_

 _ **-Chez mon père, est ce que tu peux envoyer une patrouille jusqu'au cas où stp.**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe Clarke.**_

 _ **-Merci Gina.**_

 _ **-Capitaine, on à des nouvelles, apparemment un groupe armé composé de six personnes est rentré à la tour de Polis Durant le gala. Ils ont condamné les issus et les fenêtres, on ne peut rien voir mais des coups de feu ont été entendus.**_

 _ **-Bien, tout le monde s'équipe on y va. Bouclez moi le périmètre, personne ne passe et je ne veux aucun journaliste, Illan tu t'occupes de ces vautours.**_

 _ **-Ok Cap.**_

 _ **\- Trouvez-moi un négociateur, maintenant. Echo tu restes avec Clarke, on se bouge.**_

Je suis montée dans la voiture en mode pilote automatique, sous le regard inquiet de ma collègue. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, terrifiée à l'idée de la perdre.

 _ **-Octavia va veiller sur elle, les autres aussi.**_

 _ **-Comment ils ont pu rentrer avec des armes, on a renforcé la sécurité avec la menace Nia.**_

 _ **-Un complice, je ne vois que ça.**_

 _ **-(Serre les dents) Si je trouve qui, il est mort.**_

 _ **-Merde les journalistes sont déjà là, c'est vraiment les pires vautours de l'univers.**_

 _ **-Illan va s'en charger, c'est le porte-parole de la Police, il va les gérer.**_

 _ **-Ils se sont piégés eux même, à par avoir des ailes je ne vois pas comment ils comptent sortir d'ici vivant.**_

 _ **-L'hélico, sur le toit. Celui de Lexa, elle sait le piloter en plus.**_

 _ **-Ok, chaque chose en son temps Griffin, tu connais la procédure, on va d'abord essayer de voir ce qu'ils veulent et qui ils sont avant d'agir.**_

 _ **-J'aurai dû être avec elle, Echo c'est surement Nia, même en prison elle reste dangereuse.**_

 _ **-Je sais Clarke, tu devrais avertir ton père.**_

 _ **\- Ok, tiens-moi au courant s'ils répondent au téléphone.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

Je compose le numéro de mon père en fermant les yeux, il décroche à la seconde sonnerie et je respire un peu mieux.

 _ **-Et ma puce, ça va ?**_

 _ **-Papa, la Tour de Polis est pris d'assaut, une patrouille va arriver. Ne laisses pas Madi regarder les infos, je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.**_

 _ **-Très bien, tu veux que je vienne ?**_

 _ **-Non reste avec Madi et Becca, c'est trop dangereux ici.**_

 _ **-Ne fais rien d'insensé stp, j'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois.**_

 _ **-Promis, je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce.**_

Je raccroche et lève les yeux vers la Tour, je devrai y aller, je connais la procédure, ça va être un massacre si le SWAT intervient. Je connais les issus de secours, les plan par cœur.

 _ **-N'y penses même pas, tu ne mettras pas un pied dans cette Tour Clarke.**_

 _ **-Echo...**_

 _ **-Non Clarke, il y a trois ans je t'ai laissé y aller seule, je ne referai pas la même erreur.**_

 _ **-Ils ont pu joindre Indra ?**_

 _ **-Non, elle est bloquée sur un cambriolage à l'autre bout de la ville qui a mal tourné.**_

 _ **-Bordel, personne n'est disponible ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais tu n'entreras pas dans cette Tour sans moi.**_

 _ **-Clarke, téléphones pour toi, c'est Raven.**_

J'arrache limite le téléphone des mains d'Emori et respire un grand coup. Je vide mon esprit et réponds d'une voix posée.

 _ **-Raven ?**_

 _ **-Merci mon Dieu, Clarke Octavia est blessée, ils ont tiré sur cinq autres personnes. Ils obligent Alex a transféré tout son argent, j'ai bloqué le système informatique et je suis cachée dans les toilettes.**_

 _ **-Calmes toi, qui est aux commandes tu sais ?**_

 _ **-La fille de Nia apparemment, Ontari.**_

 _ **-Donc tu as bloqué les comptes de Lexa, c'est ça ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais y'a un mec qui a l'air de s'y connaître en informatique, il va passer à un moment donné à travers mon blocage.**_

 _ **-Ok, est ce qu'il y a un moyen que tu sortes de là en sécurité ?**_

 _ **-Non, ils sont bloqué toutes les issus et y a un gars armé jusqu'aux dents sur le chemin.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ils tirent sur les gens ?**_

 _ **-Ils croyaient qu'Alex refusait de suivre les ordres au début, et c'est une sacrée allumée. Clarke, j'ai peur, Octavia a vraiment l'air au plus mal, je ne sais pas quoi faire.**_

 _ **-Tu restes cachée, tu ne bouges pas, qu'importe ce que tu entends, c'est compris ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je vais essayer de retarder le hacker.**_

 _ **-Bien, demandes un coup de main à Monty, réveilles le et ne bouges pas de là où tu es, je viens vous chercher, tu m'entends, j'arrive.**_

 _ **-Ok, Alex n'est pas blessé, du moins pour l'instant.**_

 _ **-Raccroches maintenant, tu ne dois pas te faire repérer, communiques avec Monty par texto et mets ton portable en silencieux.**_

 _ **-D'accord, blondie.**_

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Je t'aime comme ma frangine, je voulais que tu le saches, tu sais si...**_

 _ **-(Ferme les yeux) Moi aussi je t'aime Rav, je vais vous sortir de là.**_

Je ferme les yeux en soufflant et Gustus me tend un gilet par balle en souriant. Je vois aussi Echo, Emori et Gina équipées plus Marcus, Wells et Riley.

 _ **-Elle ne répond à aucun coup de fil, on a ordre d'intervenir. On a dix minutes avant que le SWAT ne rentre, on te couvre Griffin.**_

 _ **-Tu devrais rester au Commandement Marcus.**_

 _ **-Je viens, Il y a Jaha au commandement.**_

 _ **-Mon père nous couvre, c'est maintenant ou jamais Griff.**_

Je souris à Wells, mets mon gilet et attrape mes armes, j'arrive les filles, tenez le coup. Arrivée à la tour on grimace en voyant le nombre d'étages, ça va être tendu là.

 **POV Lexa :**

 _ **-(Frisonne) Alex si je m'en tire pas...**_

 _ **-Tais-toi, Raven t'attends, tu dois t'accrocher Octavia.**_

 _ **-Cette folle t'a clairement visé tout à l'heure, elle a pourtant besoin de toi pour le transfert.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas pour l'argent qu'elle est là mais pour me tuer. L'argent ça sert juste à payer sa petite bande à tous les coups.**_

 _ **-J'ai froid...**_

 _ **-Je sais, accroches toi. Clarke va arriver, je sais qu'elle va arriver.**_

 _ **-Je suis contente qu'elle t'est trouvé, elle mérite un peu de paix. Vous le méritez toutes les deux,**_

 _ **-MA PATENCE A DES LIMITES CAGE, où tu me débloques ces foutus comptes maintenant où on fera sans.**_

 _ **-Je ne crois pas ma jolie, on ne partira pas sans l'argent alors calmes toi.**_

 _ **-Parles-moi autrement Emerson, ou je te tire un balle dans la tête.**_

 _ **-Tu nous as entrainés dans une mission limite suicide et tu le sais, on ne partira pas sans l'argent. Tues les otages, ça t'occupera, l'hélico nous permettra de partir d'ici. Et je compte bien y arriver, avec ou sans toi.**_

 _ **-Dans une heure on décolle, emmènes-moi quelqu'un d'autre.**_

Je regarde avec horreur Gaia être trainée devant Ontari qui la regarde méchamment, elle ne tue pas en fait, elle aime faire souffrir. Elle tire là où ça fait mal, les genoux, les pieds, les mains etc.

 _ **-Laissez la tranquille bon sang, à quoi ça sert de faire ça ?**_

 _ **-La vengeance très chère, boucles la ou tu prends une balle à sa place.**_

 _ **-Et bien allez-y, je ne vous laisserai pas continuer ce jeu cruel. Si vous touchez à une seule autre personne ici, vous n'aurez pas un sous. On mourra peut être tous, mais vous nous suivrai de près, quand vos copains verrons qu'ils n'auront gagné à vous suivre.**_

 _ **-Tu parles beaucoup trop. (Tir)**_

 _ **-NON Alex !**_

Je regarde mon frère s'écrouler à mes pieds et Anya saute sur Ontari, plusieurs autres personnes s'y mettent pendant que je tente d'arrêter le saignement sur mon frère. Luna vient m'aider les larmes aux yeux et une rafale de tirs nous arrêtent net dans nos gestes.

 _ **-PUTAIN, le prochain qui bouge prend une balle en pleine tête. Cage, combien de temps ?**_

 _ **-J'ai besoin d'un quart d'heure encore et c'est bon.**_

 _ **-Ontari, pas touches aux otages, c'est clair ou je t'explose la tête. Je me fous de qui est ta mère, je veux mon fric.**_

 _ **-Je vous donnerai un milliard de dollars si vous partez maintenant sans blesser plus de personnes.**_

 _ **-Bien tenté ma jolie, mais votre entreprise en vaut cinquante de milliards au bas mot, donc tu la boucles et tu fais ce qu'on te dit. Quint tu surveilles Ontari et les otages, je vais voir les autres.**_

 _ **-Ok chef.**_

Je regarde mon frère se vider de son sang impuissante, Clarke mais où es-tu ? Princesse, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai besoin de toi, Seigneur je suis terrifiée. Plusieurs tirs nous font sursauter et d'un coup j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte.

 _ **-Je suis le Capitaine Griffin, négociatrice de la Police de Polis, vos hommes sont morts. Le SWAT va intervenir et ça sera un bain de sang, donc je vais entrer, sans arme et on va parler, c'est bon ?**_

Cage et Quint ont leurs armes pointées sur la porte, Ontari elle sourit et me relève durement en me plaçant son arme sur la tempe. Cage l'imite en faisant pareil avec Anya, et Quint saisit Luna.

 _ **-Approchée Capitaine, seule et sans arme sinon on tue les otages.**_

 _ **-Très bien j'entre, je ne suis pas armée, donc tout le monde garde son calme.**_

Malgré la situation critique dans laquelle je me trouve je suis soulagée de voir entrer Clarke dans la pièce. Elle avance de quelques pas les mains levées et regarde partout, elle analyse la situation. C'est la première fois que je vois Clarke en action et je dois dire que je suis soufflée par son self contrôle.

 _ **-Bien pour commencer, tout le monde a l'air encore en vie, ce qui est un bon point pour vous. Donc si vous voulez que vous aide à vous en sortir, permettez à mon équipe d'évacuer les blessés.**_

 _ **-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?**_

 _ **-C'est la différence entre la peine de mort et la perpétuité, à vous de voir mais vos hommes semblent avoir pris leur décisions pour leur part.**_

En effet Quint et Cage poussent Ontari à accepter et celle-ci accepte l'air dégoutée. Je vois entrée l'équipe de Clarke et transporter à l'abri, Lincoln, Octavia et d'autres et sens mon cœur s'alléger un peu.

 _ **-Bien maintenant que vous avez fait un pas, je vais en faire un aussi. Le SWAT n'interviendra pas tant que je serai dans cette pièce, donc lâchez vos otages, je ne suis pas armée je vous le rappelle, donc c'est inutile de les menacer.**_

Là encore ils obéissent, non sans violence. J'atterris violement contre mon bureau et vois l'éclat de fureur passer dans le regard de Clarke, mais très vite elle reprend une attitude posée et calme.

 _ **-Bien parlons de vos exigences, que voulez-vous.**_

 _ **\- Les systèmes informatiques sont bloqués, déverrouillez les.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes ?**_

 _ **-Cage, mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux ma jolie.**_

 _ **-Je ne crois pas que vous soyez la personne responsable de tout ceci Monsieur Cage, je m'adresse à la dame, d'ailleurs j'ignore votre nom.**_

 _ **-Ah, on reconnaît ma supériorité, je suis flattée, je suis Ontari. Couché Cage, pour ma part je veux me venger de cette salope qui a détruit ma famille.**_

 _ **-Je comprends que la famille c'est compliquée, que vous a fait Miss Wood ?**_

 _ **-Elle a envoyé ma mère en prison, j'estime qu'elle doit mourir. Mais je ne suis pas contre un peu d'argent de poche, donc je suis prête à négocier.**_

 _ **-Parfait je suis là pour ça. Donc si on ne gardait que les Wood ici pour commencer, après tout ça ne concerne personne d'autre cette histoire.**_

 _ **-Et j'ai quoi en échange.**_

 _ **-Je suis pilote d'hélicoptère, je vous emmènerai en sécurité à la fin de tout ceci.**_

 **POV Clarke :**

J'ai pris trois leçon avec Lexa, espérons qu'on n'en arrive pas là car je suis mal. Je regarde Lexa qui se masse la mâchoire, Anya a la lèvre ouverte et l'arcade explosée et Luna semble assez sonnée, Nyko est carrément inconscient. Mais ils sont tous en vie et c'est plus que je ne l'espérai. J'essaie de ne pas trop regarder Lexa, mais elle semble avoir compris qu'elle ne doit rien dire. Dans mon oreillette je sais que le SWAT vient d'entrer, j'ai cinq minutes pas plus pour faire sortir tout le monde d'ici.

 _ **-Très bien ils peuvent partir, sauf les Wood. Enfin prenez la pièce rapportée inconsciente, il ne me sert à rien.**_

 _ **-Bien, tout le monde sort dans la calme svp, mes hommes vont vous escorter dehors.**_

Je regarde les invités sortir et fais signe à Wells et Gustus de prendre Nyko. Echo me fait signe qu'il me reste trois minutes et je penche la tête pour lui dire que j'ai compris en refermant les portes.

 _ **-Bien, une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant on va parler de la rémunération que vous voulez.**_

 _ **-Cette salope nous a proposé un Milliard, moi je le prends.**_

 _ **-Quint n'est-ce pas, il me semble t'avoir expliqué que c'est Ontari qui commande, donc c'est à elle que je m'adresse.**_

 _ **-Vous me plaisez Capitaine, peut être que je vais vous garder pour moi un peu.**_

 _ **-Je suis ravie qu'une aussi belle femme que vous me trouve à son goût, mais reprenons si vous le voulez bien.**_

Au fur et à mesure que je parle, j'ai des informations sur Ontari qui m'arrive par Echo, je sais donc qu'elle est homo aussi. Sa mère s'en sert comme assassin depuis qu'elle a 16 ans, ect... Je retiens mon sourire quand je vois Lexa fusiller Ontari du regard quand elle s'approche de moi de façon sensuelle. Mais c'est ce que j'attendais depuis le début, donc je la laisse faire.

 _ **-Je comprends ce qu'elle vous trouve, vous êtes vraiment à tomber.**_

 _ **-Merci encore, vous savez donc qui je suis ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr j'ai étudié la vie de cette pourriture, elle semble beaucoup vous aimer ?**_

 _ **-J'ai finement joué mon jeu, c'était facile.**_

 _ **-Je trouve aussi, personne ne tombe amoureux si vite, comment vous avez fait ?**_

 _ **-On s'en fout Ontari, viens on se casse.**_

 _ **(Tire)**_

Les portes s'ouvrent d'un coup, elle vient de tuer Quint, mon équipe la menace mais je les arrête. J'ai parfaitement vu les charges explosives sur Luna, Anya et Lexa. Ontari a le doigt sur le bouton et je fais reculer tout le monde. Marcus s'occupe du SWAT, il sait que j'ai un plan.

 _ **-Mais tu es folle putain, (pointe son arme sur elle).**_

 _ **-(M'interpose) Baissez votre arme tout de suite ou vous ne verrez pas le soleil se lever Cage.**_

 _ **-JE VEUX MON FRIC MAINTENANT !**_

 _ **-Couché Cage, la gentille Capitaine va s'en occuper, pas vrai ?**_

 _ **-Un milliard chacun, ça vous va ?**_

 _ **-Parfaitement, transférez l'argent, je suppose que vous avez les codes de votre fiancée ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais elle va me les donner, vous permettez que j'aille la voir ?**_

 _ **-Faites donc, mais ne jouez pas au héros, je vous aime bien mais je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire sauter la cervelle au besoin.**_

Je m'approche de Lexa et retiens tout geste tendre, mais encore une fois elle semble comprendre mon comportement, puisqu'elle me tend un carnet.

 _ **-(Murmure) Raven bidouille un truc pour bloquer le signal de vos charges, quand la lumière s'éteindra sur vos gilets courrez vers Gustus.**_

 _ **-Et toi ?**_

 _ **-Je vais m'occuper d'Ontari et Cage, Anya fais en sorte que Lexa sorte d'ici avec Luna.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

 _ **-Clarke attend, ne fais rien de stupide.**_

 _ **-Promis, je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi.**_

Je reviens avec le carnet devant Ontari et Cage et pianote sur l'ordinateur. Je vois que Monty a pris la suite et je souris. Le transfert est fictif mais au bout de trente secondes Cage souffle de soulagement.

 _ **-Transfert effectué, on se casse maintenant.**_

 _ **-Après vous Capitaine, une fois en l'air on ira boire un cocktail sur la plage.**_

 _ **\- A quoi vous voulez trinquer ?**_

 _ **-Mais à la mort de votre fiancée bien sûr.**_

 _ **-Vous savez, j'ai mieux que la mort pour elle, elle mérite de souffrir, non ?**_

 _ **-Vous m'intéressez, continuez.**_

J'ai fait en sorte de leur bloquer la vue du bureau, la lumière des gilets c'est éteinte, seulement le SWAT rentre à ce moment-là. Voyant la catastrophe arriver je tire sur Cage et Ontari déclenche les bombes. Mais heureusement le dispositif de Raven semble marcher. Echo la menotte mais une chose ne va pas, elle sourit. Elle a l'air trop contente d'elle et je comprend pourquoi en voyant la charge sur le mur.

 _ **-DEHORS ! ILS ONT PIEGE LE BATIMENT.**_

Je sais déjà qu'on ne peut pas tous s'en sortir, je laisse passer le SWAT et attrape mon équipe en leur montrant le toit.

 _ **-Lexa regarde-moi, fait grimper tout le monde, je vais aider les démineurs.**_

 _ **-Quoi, non...Clarke.**_

 _ **\- Anya, emmènes-la.**_

Wells et Echo restent avec moi et je vois Lexa se faire trainer par Gustus et Anya, je croise son regard paniqué et serre les dents, quatre minutes, pas de temps à perdre.

 _ **-NON Princesse, non Clarke...**_

Mon cœur se brise en l'entendant m'appeler et je file plus bas, ça va être un désastre si ça explose, je dois tout faire pour l'en empêcher.

 _ **\- Il reste trois bombes Clarke, on se sépare c'est le mieux.**_

 _ **-Ok Wells, je reste ici, descendez et une fois finis vous sortez d'ici.**_

 _ **-Trois minutes, c'est chaud, on n'aura pas le temps de sortir si ça explose.**_

 _ **-Je sais Echo, bonne chance.**_

Ils courent et je m'accroupis devant la bombe, qui est heureusement plutôt basique. J'arrête mon chrono à 45 secondes et souffle de soulagement en voyant l'hélico s'éloigner.

 _ **-Espèce de salope, je vais te tuer.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je sens la lame d'un poignard me planter dans le dos et je hurle de douleur. Emerson rigole et Echo qui semble être revenue lui saute dessus. Je tombe en crachant du sang et voyant Echo sur le point de se faire planter aussi, je tire une balle dans la tête d'Emerson avant de m'écouler.

 _ **-Clarke ! Bordel, tiens le coup, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance.**_

 _ **-Merde décidément les poignards et moi...**_

 _ **-T'est con, ne bouges pas.**_

 _ **-Lexa et les autres ?**_

 _ **-Ils vont bien, une charge a explosé mais ce n'est pas trop grave.**_

 **-Ok, dis-lui que je l'aime.**

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde Clarke dormir, je ne supporte plus cette chambre d'hôpital, je suis tellement en colère, contre tout le monde. Contre Anya qui m'a tiré hors de la Tour, contre Nia et Ontari, contre Clarke. Mais surtout contre moi, j'aurai dû être plus forte, plus persuasive, j'aurai dû être...

 _ **-Bonjour Alex.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Jack, aucun changement cette nuit.**_

 _ **-D'accord, Madi te réclame, ça serait bien que tu passes la journée avec elle aujourd'hui. C'est samedi et ça fait un mois maintenant, elle va se réveillée.**_

 _ **-Et après quoi, mais pourquoi elle a choisis un tel métier au juste ?**_

 _ **-Parce qu'elle est douée, tu l'as vu toi-même, sans elle la situation aurait dégénérée avec Ontari.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Quand elle va ouvrir les yeux, je vais la tuer.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Ton frère sort aujourd'hui, profite de cette journée en famille. Je m'occupe de Clarke, Becca ne va pas tarder.**_

 _ **-Ma famille n'est pas au complet Jack.**_

 _ **-Je sais Alex, mais elle va se réveiller, et tu pourras lui crier dessus autant que tu veux par la suite.**_

Je me lève, embrasse le front de Clarke et salut Jack. Depuis un mois elle est dans le coma, le couteau a fait des dégâts. Mais la moelle épinière n'est pas touchée, c'est la perte de sang qu'il l'a mise dans cet état. Lincoln avait eu la rate endommagée. Octavia la clavicule brisée, elles seront là aussi. Quand j'arrive chez moi c'est Raven qui ouvre, elle a l'air aussi fatiguée que moi, entre Octavia et Clarke elle ne chôme pas non plus.

 _ **-Toujours rien ?**_

 _ **-Non, aucun changement, pourtant les médecins disent qu'elle devrait bientôt se réveiller, son corps a bien récupéré depuis...**_

 _ **-La connaissant elle joue juste la Belle au Bois Dormant pour pas que tu l'engueules.**_

 _ **-(Rire triste) Je vais d'abord l'embrasser et après je crierai.**_

 _ **-C'est ce que j'ai fait pour Octavia, aller viens, tout le monde est là.**_

Je rejoins ma famille et Madi me saute au coup, Teddy vient réclamer un câlin et je m'assois sur la balancelle pour lui faire. J'essaye de profiter de cette journée, mais vers 18h je retourne à l'hôpital avec Madi.

 _ **-Maman, tu as essayé de lui faire un bisou magique pour la réveiller ?**_

 _ **-Un bisou magique ?**_

 _ **-Bah c'est une Princesse, dans mes livres on réveille les Princesses comme ça.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) J'essayerai, tu as essayé toi ?**_

 _ **-Moi je ne suis pas son amoureuse, ça ne marchera pas.**_

 _ **-Mais elle t'aime, alors peut être si on le fait ensemble ?**_

 _ **-Maman...**_

 _ **-Oui ma puce ?**_

 _ **-Tu crois maman Costia elle serait fâchée si j'appelais Clarke maman aussi ?**_

 _ **-Non mon Ange, ta mère restera toujours ta maman. On l'a aimé toutes les deux très fort, mais maintenant on a Clarke et je suis sûr que du ciel elle est contente pour nous.**_

 _ **-Et Clarke tu crois qu'elle voudra ? Parce que tu sais le mois prochain y a la journée des parents à l'école et j'aimerai bien qu'elle vienne. Personne ne me crois quand je dis que ma seconde maman c'est un héros.**_

 _ **-Je suis sûre qu'elle viendra et que ça lui ferai très plaisir même.**_

 _ **-Bon on essaye le bisou magique, et si ça ne marche pas on recommencera demain.**_

Je souris à ma fille et me penche vers les lèvres de Clarke pour l'embrasser tendrement.

 _ **-Réveilles toi mon amour, notre fille nous attends.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse le front) Aller man, ouvres les yeux, Teddy et Drago sont trop tristes sans toi. Et puis ...**_

 _ **-Comment tu m'as appelée ?**_

 _ **-Bordel Clarke, ne bouges pas je vais chercher un med...**_

 _ **-Pardon mais qui êtes-vous ?**_

 _ **-Clarke, c' est moi Lexa, Princesse, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Regardes c'est Madi, on est ta famille, ne bouges pas je vais...**_

 _ **-Où est Nylah ? Vous êtes qui à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'hôpital ?**_

Mon cœur semble se fissurer et Madi semble sur le point de pleurer, je la tire contre moi, et le médecin rentre. C'est un cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible. Clarke ne peut pas nous avoir oubliées, ce n'est pas possible, non. J'attrape mon téléphone et appelle Jack...

 _ **-Alex ?**_

 _ **-(Larmes) Jack, Clarke est réveillée mais elle...**_

 _ **-Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe avec Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Elle ne se souvient pas de nous, elle a demandé Nylah.**_

 _ **-Je suis là dans dix minutes, ça va s'arranger.**_

Je raccroche les mains tremblantes, envoie un message à Anya et serre ma fille contre moi, incapable de parler ou de réfléchir pour le moment. Ce n'est pas possible, Clarke n'a pas pu nous oublier, ce n'est pas possible. Je tourne ma bague autour de mon doigt nerveusement et regarde Madi qui a l'air aussi abattue quemoi.

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger. Elle est juste désorientée, elle va redevenir elle-même, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Alex ?**_

 _ **-Anya je...**_

Et là j'éclate en sanglot dans les bras de ma cousine, Nyko récupère Madi et elle m'oblige à m'asseoir, sans me lâcher.

 _ **-Tu veux que je la cogne ta Princesse, pour lui remettre les idées en place.**_

 _ **-Je suis maudite Anya, ce n'est pas possible autrement.**_

 _ **-Mais non, ça va s'arranger, elle vient juste de sortir du coma Alex.**_

 _ **-Elle a demandé Nylah, ça fait presque quatre ans d'oubli là, c'est énorme.**_

 _ **-Je sais, attendons de voir ce que les médecins vont dire avant de paniquer.**_

 _ **-Je suis paniquée, trop tard.**_

 _ **-Je suis là, Nyko va ramener Madi à la maison, moi je reste avec toi.**_

 _ **-D'accord, merci Anya.**_

 **POV Clarke:**

J'ai ouvert les yeux depuis une semaine, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait mille ans. Mon père ne pas m'a pas quitté, il m'a raconté mes quatre dernières années. Que j'ai complètement effacé de ma mémoire. Echo et les autres viennent aussi souvent me rendre visite, au moins eux je sais qu'ils ne sont pas comme avec... Je regarde ma bague et soupire en la faisant tourner autour de mon doigts, c'est la bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère, si mon père l'a donné à Alexandria c'est que je dois l'aimer comme une dingue. Mais rien ne me vient, juste le son de sa voix est rassurant et quand elle me regarde je peux voir qu'elle m'aime. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça, pas même Nylah. Nylah est morte par ma faute, j'ai tué ma mère, bordel je suis un véritable monstre.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses Blondie mais arrête tout de suite.**_

Raven, je souris malgré moi. Apparemment c'est ma meilleure amie maintenant, elle m'a raconté tout ce que mon père n'a pas pu me dire, photos à l'appui, elle est cool. Je suis un peu déçue par contre que ce ne soit pas Alex qui vienne me voir, ça fait deux jours qu'elle n'est pas passée.

 _ **-Bonjour Raven, comment va ...Octavia c'est ça ?**_

 _ **-Oui, un bon point pour ta mémoire détraquée. Elle va bien, mais elle râle d'être immobilisée, alors je me suis enfuie de la maison. Elle passera te voir bientôt dès que ça lui fera moins mal de se déplacer.**_

 _ **-D'accord, tu ne travailles pas ?**_

 _ **-Non Alex a donné un congé exceptionnel à tout le monde d'un mois. Le temps de réparer les dégâts et de se remettre de tout ça. Elle a engagé plusieurs Psychologues pour ceux qui ont besoin de parler.**_

 _ **-C'est très prévenant de sa part, et elle va bien ?**_

 _ **-Tu veux la vérité ?**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Pas vraiment, mais dis toujours.**_

 _ **-Tu lui manques Clarke, elle pense t'avoir perdu et elle se noie dans le travail.**_

 _ **-Je...tu crois je devrai l'appeler ?**_

 _ **-Tu fais ce que tu veux Blondie, mais ça serait bien.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi elle ne vient pas me voir si je lui manque ?**_

 _ **-Parce que c'est trop dur, elle a besoin d'un peu de temps.**_

 _ **-Elle a l'air vraiment génial, je m'en veux de la faire souffrir comme ça. Et la petite, elle tient le coup ? Tu sais elle m'a appelée maman quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai trouvé ça terrifiant mais maintenant...**_

 _ **-Maintenant quoi ?**_

 _ **-Maintenant je trouve ça chouette, mon père me l'emmène souvent et elle n'arrête pas de parler de Drago et de Teddy. De notre vie ensemble, et de la journée parents à son école. C'est rafraichissant et je me sens bien près d'elle, pas perdue comme quand je suis près de toi ou Alex.**_

 _ **-Cette petite est magique, on ne peut que l'aimer.**_

 _ **-Tu as des enfants toi, tu ne m'as rien dit ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Oula non, Octavia est assez réfractaire à cette idée. Mais j'aimerai bien un jour, on a encore le temps.**_

 _ **-D'accord, avec Nylah on parlait d'en faire un. Mais bon pour moi c'est foutu apparemment, le premier couteau a fait de sérieux dégâts, t'as vu la taille de ma cicatrice, sérieux j'ai un Ange gardien.**_

 _ **-Ton Ange Gardien boit si tu veux mon avis.**_

J'éclate de rite et grimace aussitôt, c'est ça que j'aime chez Raven, elle est drôle et me fait penser à autre chose que cette chambre morose. Enfin morose, elle est remplit de fleur. La plupart viennent d'Alex, ce que je trouve assez adorable. On parle encore une bonne heure ensemble avant qu'elle ne se sauve et qu'on m'apporte mon repas, je grimace en voyant la purée verdâtre et pousse mon plateau en soufflant. J'attrape mon téléphone et appelle Alex, qui je ne sais pour quelle raison dans mon répertoire s'appelle Lexa, il faut que je lui demande.

 _ **-Clarke ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

 _ **\- Excuses-moi de te déranger...**_

 _ **-Tu ne me déranges pas, est ce que ça va ?**_

 _ **-Je me demandais si...ce n'est pas une obligation bien sûr, tu as surement beaucoup de boulot avec la reconstruction et tout...**_

 _ **-Clarke, respires.**_

 _ **-Désolé, ce n'est rien d'important.**_

 _ **\- Princesse, dis-moi.**_

Son Princesse me fait sourire, je suis loin d'en être une, mais ce simple mot d'affection déborde de tellement d'amour que ça me fait du bien et je ferme les yeux. J'adore vraiment le son de sa voix, c'est idiot non ?

 _ **-Est-ce que tu peux venir me voir quand tu auras un peu de temps ?**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas très présente pour toi ces derniers jours.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, c'est moi qui suis désolée pour...tu sais t'avoir oublié et tout.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas ta faute.**_

 _ **-Un peu si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a raconté Echo, je n'aurai pas du te laisser, je suis désolée, vraiment.**_

 _ **-Je sais Princesse, je peux passer maintenant, ça te dis ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais Madi ?**_

 _ **-Elle est chez mon frère, elle voulait voir ses cousins.**_

 _ **-D'accord, j'abuse si je te demande de rapporter de la vraie nourriture en même temps, parce que je crois que je fais une overdose de purée là.**_

 _ **-(Rire) D'accord Princesse, en fait tu veux me voir juste pour manger si j'ai bien compris.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) En fait je voulais te voir car le son de ta voix me manque, mais manger c'est bien aussi.**_

 _ **-Je suis en route, j'arrive et Clarke.**_

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Ta voix me manque aussi.**_

Elle raccroche et je souris, je regarde une photo de nous deux et soupire, comment j'ai pu oublier une telle femme, ça me dépasse là ? Je retire ma bague et remarque une inscription, je lis et souris, mon Dieu cette femme est adorable.

 _-Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi._

 **POV Lexa :**

Ok Lexa ne paniques pas, si Clarke te demande c'est que tu lui manques inconsciemment, donc elle ne t'a pas totalement oublié. Je respire un grand coup et chasse la panique qui m'envahit des que je pense à ma Princesse.

 _ **-Tout va bien Miss Wood, un problème avec Miss Griffin ?**_

 _ **-Titus, qu'est ce qui ferait plaisir à Clarke d'après toi pour manger ?**_

 _ **-Un hamburger, c'est son péché mignon même si elle ne vous l'avouera jamais. Elles se font souvent des Macdo avec Madi, mais je ne vous ai rien dit.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Les petites cachottières, on va s'arrêter sur le chemin alors.**_

 _ **-Je préfère vous voir avec le sourire Miss Wood, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.**_

 _ **-Je l'espère Titus, je l'espère vraiment.**_

Un quart d'heure plus tard je suis devant sa chambre, elle dessine, ce que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu faire, donc je l'observe un moment. Elle a l'air concentrée et mâchouille son crayon, elle fait toujours ça quand elle réfléchit, ce que je trouve adorable sois dit en passant.

 _ **-J'ai une livraison pour Clarke Griffin, il parait qu'elle est affamée ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Hoo un Macdo, t'es la meilleure, merci.**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie. Comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **-Bien, j'aimerai sortir mais apparemment ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.**_

 _ **-Ils veulent juste prendre toutes les précautions possibles, ce que tu as eu n'est pas anodin.**_

 _ **-Muai, (Croque dans son hamburger) ho trop bon, si je promets d'être sage tu crois qu'ils me libéreront ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu n'es pas en prison.**_

 _ **-Je suis sûre que la bouffe est meilleure là-bas et puis...bref, tu as l'air fatiguée.**_

 _ **-(Relève son menton) Dis-moi, et puis quoi ?**_

 _ **-Si je rentre je pourrai plus te voir, et Madi et Drago avec Teddy.**_

C'est comme si on avait mis un énorme pansement sur mon cœur et je me retiens avec peine de lui sauter dans les bras, elle veut rentrer à la maison, chez nous ?

 _ **-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Princesse.**_

 _ **-Bon, maintenant pourquoi tu ressembles un Zombie ? Bon un Zombie sexy, mais tout de même, depuis quand tu n'as pas dormis correctement ?**_

J'éclate de rire, une Zombie sexy, bonjour le compliment pourtant il me réchauffe le cœur et je glisse main sur sa joue tendrement. Elle ne se dérobe pas et me regarde en souriant.

 _ **-Ton rire, c'est encore mieux que ta voix je crois.**_

 _ **-Ah oui ?**_

 _ **-Oui, demain je vois le Docteur Sinclair pour mon suivit psychologique, il a dit que ça serait bien que ma famille soit là. Donc enfin si tu n'es pas trop occupée tu pourrais venir ?**_

 _ **-Je serai là, tu sais Madi a monté tout un plan pour te faire retrouver la mémoire. Et vu qu'elle a eu raison pour te réveiller, je suis tentée de l'écouter.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Qu'a dit notre fille, j'espère pour toi que ça n'inclut pas de combattre un dragon pour lui récupérer une larme ?**_

Je bloque sur ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle vient de dire notre fille, non ? Je souris et m'assoit près d'elle, ma main est toujours sur sa joue et je la regarde.

 _ **-Elle pense que je n'étais pas assez concentrée quand je t'ai embrassé la première fois et qu'il faut que je recommence jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes, je suis assez d'accord pour tenter.**_

 _ **-Voilà qui est étonnant, et si ça ne marche pas ?**_

 _ **-Je recommencerai demain et tous les autres jours qui suivront.**_

 _ **-Et tu... (Se mord la lèvre) a envie de m'embrasser, alors que je suis en robe de chambre d'hôpital et que je ressemble sans doute à rien ?**_

 _ **-Tu es magnifique, et j'ai tout le temps envie de t'embrasser Princesse.**_

 _ **\- Alors fais-le.**_

Je souris et capture ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser, mais alors que je vais pour m'écarter elle me reteint et approfondit notre baiser. Mon cœur décolle et nos langues se rencontrent dans une danse endiablée. On sépare à bout de souffle et je peux voir qu'elle rougit un peu, ce qui me fait rire, mon Dieu ce que je peux l'aimer cette Princesse.

 _ **-Pourquoi je t'appelle Lexa ? Tout le monde t'appelle Alex, c'est bizarre non ?**_

 _ **-Il n'y a que toi qui m'appelle comme ça, je trouve ça originale et je me sens aimée quand tu m'appelles comme ça.**_

 _ **-Je ressens pareil quand tu m'appelles Princesse.**_

 _ **-Je pense que ton cœur se souvient de ce que ta tête à oublier mon amour.**_

 _ **-Comment j'ai pu oublier une femme comme toi ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Princesse, mais je suis là et je sais que tout va s'arranger.**_

 _ **-D'accord, tu restes un peu ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, décales toi un peu, je vais m'allonger, ma journée a été longue.**_

Elle obéit en grimaçant légèrement et je m'allonge près d'elle, elle hésite une demi-seconde avant de poser sa tête contre ma poitrine et je lui caresse les cheveux doucement. J'ai dû finir par m'endormir, car le lendemain matin c'est l'infirmière qui me réveille, Clarke n'a pas bougé de mes bras et je lui embrasse le front doucement.

 _ **-Trop tôt Lexa, laisses-moi dormir, et arrêtes de bouger.**_

Je souris, toujours aussi grognon le matin à ce que je vois, l'infirmière me dit qu'elle repassera plus tard et je ferme les yeux en me recalant dans l'oreiller.

 _ **-Je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je sais, moi aussi... je le sens.**_

Et elle se rendort, je souris et la serre contre moi, même si elle ne se souvient pas, elle reste la Clarke que j'aime et ça a le don de me rassurer. C'est pour ça qu'une semaine plus tard je suis ravie de la voir à la maison, tout le monde est là pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Même ses amis de France ont fait le déplacement, elle a encore un peu de mal à se déplacer mais elle récupère bien. Elle rigole avec Jasper et Bellamy, Teddy collé à elle et je souris. Je sais que tout ira bien, même si elle ne retrouve jamais la mémoire, elle reste ma Princesse, ma future femme, et c'est ça le plus important. Madi lui grimpe sur les genoux doucement et se colle à elle avec Drago et je me rapproche d'elles.

 **POV Clarke :**

Quand je vois Lexa arrivée vers nous je souris encore plus et force sur mes jambes pour me lever, la petite accrochée à mon cou. Elle rigole et file à la pourchasse de Drago qui vient de s'enfuir suivis de près par Teddy.

 _ **-Bonjour Etrangère, vous êtes bien trop jolie pour rester ainsi seule.**_

 _ **-Bonjour jolie brune, mais je ne suis pas seule, ma fiancée, doit être quelque part par là, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?**_

 _ **-Fiancée, j'arrive donc trop tard, moi qui désirais ardemment vous faire la cour.**_

 _ **-Voilà qui est fort dommage demoiselle, mais mon cœur hélas ne m'appartient plus.**_

 _ **-Qui est l'heureuse élue de votre amour ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Toi Lexa, pour toujours.**_

 _ **-Clarke tu...Princesse, tu te souviens ?**_

 _ **-Je me souviens, pas tout mais je me rappelle de cette dernière année, par bribe. Je me souviens surtout que je t'aime, comme jamais je n'ai aimé avant.**_

 _ **-Quand, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais attendre, je passe à la formation des Négociateurs à mon retour, je n'irai plus sur le terrain ? Sauf situation d'urgence extrême, je ne veux plus que tu t'inquiètes. Je veux être là pour Madi et Toi, assisté à cette journée des parents, à sa remise des diplômes, son mariage. Voir la tête que tu feras quand elle ramènera quelqu'un à la maison, je veux tout ça. Je te veux toi, pardonnes moi de t'avoir laissé mon amour, je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus jamais.**_

Elle semble assez choquée, et je lui caresse la joue tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Elle me rend mon baiser en pleurant et je la serre dans mes bras, déclenchant des applaudissements de notre famille qui sourit en sifflant.

 _ **-Je t'aime Lexa.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi je t'aime Princesse.**_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
